Past The Pain
by Hinasakii
Summary: Sometimes forgetting the past helps to hide the pain. Heavy JxK, Moderate JxOc
1. I: Darkness Returns

**Not much to say here just intros and stuff of the sort =3.**

**I will be writing this as much anti-mary-sue as I can, so also please warn me bout' that if you think the story is headed that way!**

**Quick Fill-In**

**Mia-**** Born and raised in Haven City, She hasn't had much of a 'swell' life. Her parents were mercilessly killed in the Dead town siege and during this time, she was abducted by the Baron and entered in the Dark Warrior Program (For a much shorter time than Jak and was only able to transform due to family relations). She escaped shortly after the eco forcibly changed her into 'Dark Mia'. Joining the underground was thanks to an strange old woman who's name still escapes her memory. Her likable personality and quick temper often mix, making her a decent fighter and competitive friend. Although she is confident and agile, she isn't incredibly strong and still needs back up now and then.**

**Jak-**** Transitioning from a mute to a somewhat social renegade. Two years prior to these events he lived in a island called Sandover with Keira, Daxter, Samos. Now he has experienced pain and solitude and it has drastically changed him from a shy quiet boy to a strong and aggressive warrior. His new demeanor can be described as depressed and always sulking but he can also be caring, which is not often. The similarity between his and Mia's past calamities makes him curious about her.**

**Daxter-**** Grew up with Jak in Sandover. After disobeying Samos' orders to avoid Misty Island, Daxter fell into a pit of Dark Eco and transformed into an ottsel. Daxter is undoubtedly Jak's best friend. His furry cuteness and jovial personality makes him a likable and easy to befriend little ottsel, as long as you're not a metalhead.**

**Keira- The beauty of Sandover who also grew up with Jak. Her skills as a mechanic are unmatched and have proved valuable in past adventures. Jak is known to harbor a crush on her, and she feels the same. Keira disappeared when Jak was transported to the future on the Rift Rider she built. (Yes, note that I am not a Keira hater. I support JakxKeira but also xOc ^.^)**

**Samos- The only green eco sage, Samos is Keira's overprotective stubborn father. He mentored Jak and Daxter as if they were his own kids. Despite his warnings, Jak and Daxter always ignored him.**

**Bland start but bear with me, please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Mia. All rights go to Naughty Dog. So no suing!  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun had begun to set behind Haven's skyline. A girl walked the streets looking to the left and right occasionally. The city was filled with disgusting creeps and unknown danger lurking in the abundant alleys.

She was looking for another apartment. The Baron had decided that he would be nice enough to kick her out into the streets. Yes how everyone loved their most wonderful Baron. The eco wasting, iron fist ruling, son of a biscuit eating crocodog, Baron. She thoughtfully remembered her duty, sworn into the underground, many kudos due to the blond wonder Tess. Yes, it was her job to ensure that one hopeful day the Baron would be overthrown and the rightful heir be put on the throne in his stead.

Grey eyes wandered from tall building to tall building. Each one had available rooms for rent but they all looked like places fit for people lower than rats and just by that judgment it could be said that those type of people lived there. Not saying that she wasn't in need of a home. It was extremely tough living in Haven City, evidently, but being a girl in Haven had taken the cake. Anywhere there were sleaze bags, there was trouble. She ignored the buildings and decided to head back to the underground hideout.

"Any luck, Mia?" Torn rasped. He placed both hands, palms down, on the center table.

"Nothing..." She said solemnly. She proceeded to head to the showers. Carefully peeking in, she sighed in relief when no one was there. The underground had barely any funding whatsoever. The showers were public and they were usually full. Not to mention all genders bathed in the same place. When there are trying times, there are cuts and setbacks.

Mia had begun to undress and gently placed her clothes in a neat pile. She usually wore a short blue duster with white t-shirt under. Underneath her skirt, which was a tad bit too short in her opinion, were silky black spandex shorts peeking slightly under the skirt to assure there were no mishaps. Her boots were very plain compared to normal Haven City boots. They had nothing on it, just plain black boots that fit snug against her legs. She gently placed the goggles she usually wears at the roots of her bangs, on top of the pile.

The shower head emitted a metallic groan as it spewed warm water. The welcome sensation lasted only a few minutes as the water began to run cold. She shivered, the wave of cold water ran a chill up her spine but she endured it to make sure she would have a fresh clean feel when she finished.

She put on her clothes again, reluctantly putting on the clothes that is. Not because they were dirty, but because she had a habit of never putting on the same clothes as a child. Speaking of childhood she never could remember her childhood. It would end in a headache for over thinking it.

Mia had trailed off into deep thought but snapped back to reality when Torn called her. She responded with a 'hold on, be there in a sec!' and quickly dried her hair with her towel. Her brown hair ran down to her lower back and her bangs parted in the center, running near the base of her elongated ear, tips falling slightly down below her jaw line to touch her collar bones on each side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, beginning to place her goggles on it's rightful place. Torn looked up from his map and motioned the brunette to look at the map.

"There's been a lot of ruckus around this area-" He pointed towards the Haven City Prison. "-and I need you to check out what's going on."

Mia nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit then." She said but stopped when Torn responded.

"Be careful, I don't need another person to be worried about." Torn said. He then rubbed his hand against his face, fatigue beginning to take it's toll.

"Then please, do me a favor, Torn." Mia turned to face the tattooed man. Torn had looked back up. "Please get some sleep, it's a miracle you're still up." And with that she smiled when Torn retorted with a smirk, then proceeded to leave the underground headquarters.

* * *

Approaching the Prison, Mia's ears perked up at the noises coming from around the corner. She looked around the corner and spotted the most bizarre and gruesome thing. Someone was tearing apart Krimson Guards with a orange little weasel looking animal nearby. The maiming had continued and Mia looked on rather horrified at the sight. She had a fair share of gruesome moments, but nothing had compared to this. The beast tore through the blood red armor effortlessly, black pupil-less seemingly wild with excitement.

Something in Mia had sparked an insane interest in the beast. Insane by, she actually approached it. The beast was breathing hard ragged breaths. Evidence? The dozen dead, bloody guards laying around the pale being.

Mia tilted her head ever so slightly in curiosity and the beast turned it's head. She had jumped at the sudden act and let out a small gasp of surprise. The beast smirked, sharp teeth glistening against the almost receding sun. Not is the moment where she had regretted the approach but the pale skin had begun to fade. The sinister smirk turned into barred teeth.

"What's happening to me?" The green-blond known as Jak looked at his own hands that were covered in blood. He looked up to see the girl before him, staring at him in fear. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly, likely that she was concentrated on him.

"What?" Jak growled, all the while surprising himself at his sudden aggressiveness. He had felt a little guilty when Mia had jumped at the angry response. Only a little.

Mia was certain scared. Should she would have had to defend herself against the green-blond she wouldn't last against him at all. Even if he wasn't pale a scary, he was built. His body was lean and muscular, the blue tunic he wore had shown that quite clearly, sparking a light blush in the brunette. She mentally scolded herself and remembered what her job was, to investigate and act accordingly.

The furry orange animal jumped onto Jak's shoulder. "Hey, names' Daxter, this big guys' Jak, how bout' you sweet cheeks?" he smiled.

"U-Uh, my name is Mia." She began to stutter but soon regained her composure. "You two are escapees from the prison, aren't you?" Mia responded accusingly.

"And if we are?" Jak growled once again.

"Do...you have a place to stay?" Mia's tone lightened. "You're an extremely excellent fighter, we need more people at the Underground." Mia felt a little more comfortable with the two completely ignoring the fact that Jak was being hostile. Daxter had alleviated much of that.

"Hey, didn't that old guy say something bout' looking for the underground, Jak?" Daxter leaned against Jak's head, one hand propped on his furry hip.

"You know where it is?" Jak asked the brunette. Mia nodded.

"Follow me." She turned and headed towards the underground with the other two in tow.

* * *

"He'll be an invaluable asset to the underground, please Torn?" Mia pleaded. "You know he's perfectly capable of doing any mission you assign!" She attempted to make Torn reconsider his refusal. "Fine." She pouted. "Be that way." Turning, Mia crossed her arms under her chest.

Torn sighed heavily. "Since when did you become so ecstatic to have this guy join?"

He had struck gold, Mia's face lit up bright red. He could had said any witty remark but he just smirked and looked back down at the city map.

Mia placed her hands on her cheeks. "Torn! Stop being...well...you!" She sighed in defeat. "Just make an exception please? Just this once?"

Torn looked back up. "Alright, alright, bring him in."

"You called?" Daxter said pridefully, he bounced up and down on Jak's shoulder armor due to his walking.

Torn instantly became hostile, taking out his dagger in the process. He flipped it into the air, dim lighting reflecting against the blade. "If you wanna' earn your keep here then by all means be my guest. Sides', Mia here put in a good word for you. Your job is to retrieve the Baron's banner in Dead Town. Get it, and I'll consider letting you stay. Mia will be your escort." Torn tossed her the keys to the zoomer parked outside the underground.

Everyone aside from Torn of course, departed.

"Jak, catch." Mia threw him the zoomer keys. "You know how to drive right?" She questioned.

"Ehm, not really, but hey better to learn now then never, right Jak?" Daxter jumped onto the zoomer landing on one of the handles. He soon jumped back onto Jak's shoulder and grasped tight onto the metal."Just make sure we don't end up scrap metal!"

The zoomer was a simple one person zoomer. Built for speed, not exactly for two people but it hadn't really mattered. Jak mounted the zoomer and started it up. Mia got on behind reluctantly holding onto Jak.

He had started driving slow but eventually it picked up. Then came the frantic swerving and the countless near misses. Daxter covered his eyes, shouting out from time to time at really close calls. It was a miracle the zoomer had remained completely intact by the time they reached the Dead Town gate.

"This is the gate. Good luck." Mia waved quickly and turned to head for the car. Jak had remained silent.

A couple of minutes had passed since Jak and Daxter entered. Torn had arrived and put a hand on Mia's shoulder to signify that he had arrived to verify the flag had been stolen. The girl, on the other hand, was startled by the gesture and grabbed Torn's arm and flipped him over her. Torn though had lightning quick reflexes and land flawlessly on his feet in front of the brunette. "Oh my- Torn! I'm so sorry I thought you were-"

Torn put up a slim hand, what he had meant to simply say was to forget it ever happened. "Have they finished yet?" Torn made for the Dead Town gate door.

"Not yet." Mia leaned against the parked zoomer. "It's been a little while since they entered."

"Alright, stay here." Torn responded and enter the gate. The stench from the rotting side of town had permeated through during the temporary opening. Mia's nose scrunched in disgust. Torn knew she wouldn't have gone in there anyway. Mia's specialty was hand to hand combat. The girl, in Tess' opinion was very good but not marvelous. She could easily be knocked off guard. Not only that, the long range metalheads would take her out instantly.

Mia jumped on to the zoomer but not straddling it. She looked up to the sky. Cloudy. Never was there a day where the sun shone brightly over the city sky. It made trying to predict the weather impossible and if it began to rain, it would suck for you. She had began to daydream, a habit she loved so very much. There were times where she would feel like she would remember something from her childhood, even making a foolish face as if she were to have an epiphany. Then, her train of thought would crash and burn because for some reason her life was always filled with things to do.

The gate opened and Torn along with Jak and Daxter exited the desecrated city area. Mia jumped off the zoomer. "So...? Are they in?" She placed her hands on her knees trying to look at Torn's face which he had firmly facing down to the ground, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I guess..." Torn grumbled. He looked at the zoomer and took the keys from Jak. "Meet you guys back at the underground for your first mission, come on Mia." Torn motioned for her to get onto the zoomer. The girl looked around in confusion. What about Jak and Daxter?

"We'll be fine, I'm sure Jak knows how ta' get back, we'll just hijack a zoomer." Daxter said. Jak had still remained silent. With a wave, the brunette and Tattooed Wonder were off.

"How did he do, exactly?" Mia asked gripping onto Torn tighter as he turned a tight corner.

"He's not bad, I'll give you that." Torn mumbled.

* * *

**~WOOHOO! EDIT!~** **MMmmm, re-written a couple of segments and changed the POV from 3rd to 1st. The next chapters are approaching their final edit too :3 so do not despair my fair readers!**

**~Comments~ Eh, since I am redoing the chapters anyway, more or less fine proofreading, I'll add what I think about it. (I know what you're thinking, no one cares .) Well some of my friends demand that I do this so they can see what I'm angry with and help me fix it ^.^**

**Well, the intro SUCKS. Yes in all retrospect it sucks with an utmost passion! The whole entire thing! Since I started it quite a while ago I was a noobie noob :(. Writing and editing was horrible. It was so whacked out some people were OOC and there were horrible mistakes and puns. Anyways though, I hope you enjoy whats to follow.  
**

**~Hinasakii~  
**


	2. II: Promise

**Well, a rewrite has been at hand and so it is done. Touch ups here and there...  
**

**(Alexander is dog introduced in this chapter. He is a Husky to be more detailed.)**

**

* * *

**

_**It's been a week since that day.  
**_

Mia couldn't sleep at all. Every time her eyes closed she would feel suffocated by darkness and nightmares so she put on her effects and walked outside making the claustrophobia diminished immediately.

*Whimper*

"What was that?" She whispered, moving towards the sound as it continued and grew louder. It sounded like it came from an alley and soon enough the 'object' came into view. It was a dog and it was caught in wire. "_I thought dogs were mythical creatures!? The only thing close to them are crocodogs..."_ She stepped closer and it looked at her with pleading eyes. She smiled, it was so cute for a rather large animal.

She had to carefully untangled the dog out of the wires. "Must have been done by some KG scum."

The crimson collar had something hidden that shined in the moonlight. "So your name is Alexander?" She giggled and praised the dog as it licked her face. "Im sure Torn wouldn't mind you sleeping with me." She turned for the street. "Come on boy!" He followed obediently while limping a bit. "You poor thing..." She sympathized as they both headed for the underground, Mia carefully watching its movements.

* * *

Jak jumped down from his bunk and noticed Mia wasn't in hers. He got his equipment on and walked outside to see if she stepped out for some air. The underground wasn't exactly the best ventilated area.

He scanned the vicinity. Nowhere to be found...

It had felt like a long while of walking before he spotted her, running towards her, he skidded to a stop. A low growl emanating from a...dog?

"Down boy!" Mia lowered to its level and pet it gently. "His name is Alexander. I found him caught it some metal wires, they were cutting into his skin. You poor poor thing." She looked at the cuts sadly. Jak pulled out a green eco pack to heal it and knelt down next to it scooping the green goop out of the small container. The dog growled slightly bending down like it was about to pounce.

"I think I should do it." Mia chuckled nervously. She took the eco and applied it. The dog willingly rolled over so she could cover the areas on its belly sticking its tongue out in relaxation.

After the dog was completely healed, they decided not to go to the underground instead they headed for the pier. There was a certain place on the pier that had a great view of the sky and the smell of the city air was somewhat faint making it perfect for relaxing.

They sat for a while and stared into the sky. The stars weren't visible due to city lights but it calmed Jak for some reason. The blank and dark night sky. He was so caught up in it before Mia had broke the silence.

"Jak?"

When he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel like she was familiar, as if he'd seen before they encountered each other near the prison.

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

"Um." Mia fumbled with the ears of a now sleeping dog's head on her lap. "When you sleep....do you have nightmares?"

He looked at her with a bit of surprise but didn't say anything. "..."

Mia stayed quiet for a while and began to play around with Alexander's ears while he slept on her lap. She could feel Jak staring at her but could never talk to him when he looks at her like that. Did something about him make her feel fear? Doubt? When she finally got back on track she asked the question on her mind. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I just wanted to know if you have to." She hoped he would say no.

"..." Still Jak gave no response and actually turned away.

Mia stayed quiet think of something to say. _"Can he speak up already!?" _Alexander shifted a bit and whimpered.

She wanted to tell him about the nightmares she had been having and couldn't help but feel he was having some too. The most recent nightmare was horrific. It would always end with her being impaled by Dark and the fear was overwhelming, waking up at the all too real pain. It was bothering him. It had to have been that. She just had to know though! "I've been having them too." She said hoping for a detailed response if even had them. If anything, at least a word.

"Can you please say something!?" The brunette was getting angry at Jak's silence.

"Like you care..." The green blond responded rather harshly.

"I do Jak, so do all of us."

"All? Us?"

"Your friends Jak. I know it's only been about a week or so since we've meet but...I feel like we really understand each other-" She stood up. "So please tell me, I'm willing to listen."

"Do you really want to know what happens?" Jak said closing his eyes and facing back at the sky as if he was imagining it in his head.

"You would always be swallowed by darkness, and I couldn't do anything about it...it always gets me so-" He punched the wood of the pier. "-angry!!!"

"Jak...I didn't know you felt that way..." Mia placed her hands behind her back. She moved one hand to move a stray hair behind her ear.

Jak had begun to blush slightly. "It's just, I can't stand seeing my friends getting hurt."

Mia was speechless. "Ja-"

"Freeze!" KG's came running in out of nowhere, shooting like madmen.

"S***!" Jak grunted as he tackled Mia to evade a shot aimed at her. Alexander awoke and he quickly turned, growling at the crowd KG.

"Sick em'!" Mia shouted. He leaped at one of them, his claws gruesomely ripping through a couple of throats. Jak knocked out a lot of them as Mia attempted to kill some off too. A real shame and a waste of life in the struggler's eyes.

The battle was long and they were running out of energy. The KG suddenly halted and hooded man appeared from the stagnant crowd.

"Quite spectacular, the effect of dark eco that is." The figure said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"How do you know about our dark sides!"Jak demanded. He was in no mood to play games

"All will be revealed in due time, for now I need a little sample of your pet." He motioned one of the men holding a syringe to grab Alexander but Mia stood in front of him protectively.

"Fat chance!" She shouted. Jak had been standing close ready to protect them. The man had quite the plot stirred up though. He had set KG behind them to grab her and Jak.

"Damn!" Mia struggled to get the guard off her. The hooded man took the syringe approached Alexander who was frozen in fear at the needle. He whimpered.

"W-What did you do to him?" She gritted my teeth as I remembered the crimson insignia on the collar Alexander had worn. Realization hit her.

"You monster! You experimented on him!? You've resorted to experimenting on things that aren't even known to our world!?" She couldn't restrain the anger any longer. The figure slapped the brunette harshly.

"You need to learn to respect your elders!"

Jak's anger began to well up.

Alexander whimpered as the red blood filled the syringe's tube. That was it, Jak broke free as he knocked out more guards. The guard released Mia out of shock and ran away with the crowd. So did the strange man. The whole charade ended as soon as it started.

Mia crouched next to Alexander who was still shivering. She snuggled close. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything." She now knew exactly how Jak had felt during his nightmares. Alexander nuzzled his snout against her cheek as if reassuring he was okay. Things just kept getting worse.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Mia woke up early for obvious reasons and so did Jak. The sleepless nights hadn't been too easy on them. Even Alexander had trouble sleeping because when either Jak or Mia jostled awake it scared him. They would apologize and return to attempting to sleep. Daxter had taken a liking to him and let him sleep on his bunk after the previous night. Daxter referred to him as 'The fuzz on fours' from time to time which got a giggle out of Mia.

"Take the zoomer out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Saloon out in south town. Ask for Krew, He'll be there and don't let the Baron's patrol stop you." Everyone heading out, but not without more briefing. "By the way, pump Krew for information he's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

Daxter glared. "You can count on us!"

Torn turned his back towards him. "Are you still here?"

"Come on Daxter." Jak picked him up as I yawned. "Still not catching Z's?" Daxter asked already aware of the situation.

"Nothing..."

* * *

Krew was a massive slab of meat stuffed into a metal diaper according to Daxter. Mia didn't really get a glance.

Jak was given a gun and she had gotten...nothing. Of course.

She sighed and talked to Tess at the bar.

"Wow you look beat!" Tess passes a cloth over the bar table.

Mia placed her head on her hands. "Get in line, you're not the only person who's said that. Can you get me something with a kick?"

Tess pulled out a weird purple bottle and poured the liquid into a cup. It was only a small dose but it really jolted Mia up.

"Thanks!" She was really peppy now.

"So, how's it been going with Jak?" Tess asked gleefully. Mia sighed and shook my head. "I don't even know anymore, Tess. Things have been getting way to hectic for a relationship. Besides, I think we see each other as friends more than anything."

Sig was talking to Jak over the comm about how well he did and told him to return. "Excellent shooting Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander?"

The bulbous mass of girth, Krew, floated over to Jak. Now that Mia took a look at him, she noted that he was so unsanitary. Ugh, She always choked at his appearance and smell.

"Can't say that I have." Jak turned away from Krew.

"Wastelanders find artifacts for me outside city walls, ey. Any artifact or weapon comes through my hands! Work for me and I'll have some of the sweeter items go your way."

Jak put a finger to his goatee. "Kill metalheads, get toys? Sounds good to me." Daxter scurried onto Jak's shoulder.

"Hold on Jak and the fat man! You two have got to run that by me again cause there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more metalheads!"

Krew glared. "Sig will show you the ropes."

Sig cut in. "Krew needs some new trophies in the Hip Hog to put butts in chairs. So we're gonna bag him 5 nasty metalheads at the Pumping Station." Daxter gulped. Jak walked over to the bar to greet Tess and Mia.

"Another mission?" Mia's face had shown clear worry. "Be careful, okay Jak?"

Jak's gaze softened. "Yeah." Daxter grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't worry cherry, We're running with the peacemaker." Sig faced Mia grasping the large gun in his hands.

* * *

**Back at the Underground**

Torn opened his mouth to speak. "Yes Torn, we got as much info out of Krew as possible." Mia interrupted knowing the question already.

"Alexander!" She called out. He came in with Torn's knife in his mouth. The knife was chipped at numerous parts of the blade meaning Alexander must have chewed it.

"There's my knife! That mutt stole it!" Torn growled and Mia frowned

"Hey don't call him a mutt!" Torn glared back "You better bring it back or its your hide on the line." He grunted.

Mia knelt in front of the dog and held out her hand. "Come on, give it here." She said a little sternly. Alexander dropped the knife onto her hand and she gave it to Torn. He held it in disgust and Mia laughed.

"You wanted it, you got it." She ran outside to avoid Torn's wrath and Alexander followed playfully. She had decided to run back to the Hip Hog and introduced Tess to Alexander. She hugged him just as she had previously done to Daxter. She is such a sucker for cute things.

Jak returned and ended up getting tackled by Alexander who licked his face. Mia ran up to him laughing. "Are you okay?" He got up, the dog still licking his face. "He likes you!" She happily spoke.

"I guess I'm good with animals." He responded. Daxter fake smiled.

"I have a proposition for you Jak." Krew cut in. Mia rolled my eyes turning around to face him. "Racing is the biggest sport in the city. Errol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. My kind of guy. Only a fool dare to race against him, ey!" Krew shouted in front of Jak's face. His putrid breath being fanned away by Jak's hand.

"That's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here is a pass to get you to the stadium section." Daxter read out the atrocity that was the contract.

"GAME RIGHTS!?"

"If you can get to the stadium from here in less that three minutes, she may consider that you drive for her team. Make me proud hmm!?" They grabbed a zoomer and sped off.

Before they knew it they were at the stadium, the big facility looming overhead.

Mia had felt uneasy about entering the garage. "I'll stay outside and wait. You go ahead." She said without hesitation while Daxter jumped onto her shoulder. Jak entered the garage.

"Whats wrong?" Daxter sat on Mia's shoulder.

"Hmm? I'm sure it's nothing..." Mia must have been taking ignorance lessons from Jak.

'Wow. I thought it was just that time of the month!' Daxter thought but if he told her that, he wouldn't be breathing. He glanced over to the garage. Jak was taking his sweet time. He turned around and Mia started sprinting out of nowhere.

"Why the hustle!?" He shouted.

"Look behind us!" She shouted back. KG hellcat!

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Daxter whined. They sped up gaining closer and closer. "Mia could you do me a favor and.....speed up!?!?!?"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" She said panting out of breath and she jumped into another alley, the KG's machine screeching by. They both sighed.

Daxter stiffened at the sound of steps coming towards them.

"They are over here!" He jumped as Mia violently got up almost tripping over herself.

When reached a dead end the KG's surrounded them. "Oh great, we're finished! Farewell cruel world!" Daxter moped and sunk down in Mia shoulder. He closed my eyes for a while waiting for the end to come. "M-Mia?" He looked wide-eyed at the bloody scene.

Mia barely heard Daxter. Her vision was blurry and her rage burned with a passion. She knew then at that instant that she had turned to her dark form for sanctuary but all she received in return were dead Krimson Guards.

Then came the least thing I wanted. Jak running down the alley. He must have followed the path of destruction the stupid hellcat had left behind.


	3. III: Familiar Faces

**Wow I had some intense writers block on this one. Also I've been helping a writer Neoqueen24 who has been most marvelous for reviewing! Thank you very much Neoqueen24!**

**Anyways, continuing with the fanfic...

* * *

**

_**Jak**_

I held Mia close as she grew tired, falling asleep.

I carried her to a nearby zoomer mounting her on the passenger side. For some reason, I couldn't help but stare for a bit. "Take a picture. It'll last longer!" Daxter interrupted. "Come on, we gotta get her to the underground." I grunted and turned on the zoomer. _"I can't be-. No way." _I silently chuckled. Daxter jumped over to Mia and strapped the seat belt secure, allowing me to speed up. I stepped on the gas pedal with a little more pressure, just enough not to wake her. Daxter leaned on my head and smirked. "I see why you like her. She got some features." I glared at him. "Oh don't worry. I got Tess." I rolled my eyes. _"It's impossible__ to __like her isn't it? I mean we've only known each other for a week."_

"**Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"** Dark's voice never fails to startle me. _"Since when do you know about anything?" _**_"_I _am_ you, idiot. You'd think I know how you feel. To tell you the truth, I'm disgusted." **_"Pffth, Like I care."_**"I can really care less about her. But her dark side is a different story. You better take care of _her _pretty boy." **_"You actually care about something?" _I laughed. Daxter looked at me like I was crazy but then he got an idea to what was going on. Dark stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. "So, what was the conversation bout'." Daxter questioned. "Who else..." "Ah, I see. What about Keira though?" "I never said I liked Mia like that." "Don't mean you don't like her." This conversation was dragging on too long. "We'll talk about this some other time." I concentrated on the road before me.

At the underground, Daxter walked inside. He said he was going to get a drink and go to sleep. He had already fallen asleep half way through the ride. He wobbled towards the underground door. Yet later on he passed by with Torn saying he was going to the Hip Hog.

I stayed inside the zoomer with my head on one hand. I stared at the sky as I always would when I needed to think. The city was unsettlingly quiet. The zoomer shifted and I looked over to Mia. She had woken up.

_**Mia**_

I woke up in a zoomer, Jak in the driver's seat. "Hey." Was all he said. "Hey..." I whispered dreamily. He looked away at something else. "You thinking about her?" He flinched but only slightly. His shoulder tensed up too. "Touchy subject?" I sighed. I smirked at the devious idea I had gotten.

"Come on, lets go inside." Torn and Daxter left for a late night mission. Something about collecting money for Krew. Knowing Torn, he's going to get more info from Krew after and Daxter must have gone to see Tess. Jak sighed and sat down on the bed. He laid down, face in his pillow. I sat on his lower back startling the crap out of him. "What are you-" "Just relax." I massaged his back. It felt like I was forcing knots out of a rock. He sighed contently after a while. "Better?" I asked and didn't get a response. I peered over to see what was wrong. He was asleep! "Am I that good?" I looked at my hands in amazement. I slowly got off and walked to my bed. I sat down looking at Jak's peaceful expression smiling as I got myself comfortable.

**Next Morning...**

I stretched out like crazy enjoying the sensation coursing through my body. I didn't have any bad dreams for once in a week. I drowsily stumbled to the small bathroom. My reflection hasn't changed at all. Besides growing like one inch and my hair doing the same, nothing. No changes from dark eco either. I repositioned my goggles to how I like it. My small bangs popping out the front of the goggles and the rest of my hair flowing behind it.

I turned back to the bedroom where everyone except Torn was sleeping. I sat down next to Jak lightly putting a hand on his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head."

_**Jak**_

I felt a soft hand touching my face. I groaned not wanting to get up. "Wake up sleepy head." A voice rang. I opened one eye, reluctantly fighting a blush at the sight. I wasn't that type of person to blush either. I remembered the last time some showed any affection, that person was Kiera. I sat up, Mia pulling away her hand. Truthfully, I didn't want her to. But I didn't show it. Her hands were soft and warm.

"Still sleepy?" She giggled. "Yeah." I fell back onto my pillow. Closing my eyes. "I slept great, what about you?" I questioned. "Same, nothing bad lately."

_**Mia**_

He probably still needs more sleep. I sighed getting up. Knowing him though, he's going to get up anyway. Just as I thought he started to put on his effects.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by some metalheads." "That isn't our problem." Jak interrupted. "It is our problem when the foreman is one of the underground's best informants! His name is Vin and he is just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." "Hey Tattooed Wonder!" Daxter jumped on the center table. "Why do we get all the crappy missions!?" "Because I-don't-like-you." Torn growled poking Daxter off the table. "Fair enough." Daxter smiled. "Thanks to the deals with the metalheads, the city's eco is running thin and the Baron's time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city to defend.

"Come on Alexander!" I whistled. He happily trotted behind me and Jak as we left the underground. I stopped as we reached the one person zoomer parked outside. "Jak you go ahead to the Power Station. I'll meet you at the Hip Hog, ok?" He looked confused bu complied. "Take care." He whispered. "I have Alexander for that. I smiled. Daxter got a good licking from Alex (Finally shortened!) before leaving with Jak.

I haven't visited Tess in a while. Might as well. I robbed a two person zoomer so Alex could come along.

**At the Hip Hog...**

Alex! Tess shouted as he slobbered all over her face. She smiled giddily as she wiped the saliva off her face. "Glad to see you're still breathing." She snickered. "Yeah, I've managed to stay conscious and out of trouble lately." My stomach rumbled. "You have something to eat thats not gross, Tess?" "Yeah, I got a couple sandwiches ready in the oven. Want one?" She headed for the oven. Pulling out two sandwiches and placing them on the bar. I immediately took a large bite savoring the flavor. "Oh goodness, it's so good!" Tess grinned. "Thanks!"

"So whats the 411?"

"Besides boring missions?"

"Torn hasn't let up has he?"

"Nope!"

"Thats Torn alright."

I helped Tess clean up the place and it took forever. While cleaning up, Tess stumbled across a familiar box. "Hey Mia, you forgot to take this one to the underground." "Oh yeah, I forgot to take-." I noticed a small glistening necklace. "What is it?" Tess inquired. "It's a necklace I had since I was young but my memory of the past is so blurry I forgot how I got it in the first place."

Ever since I've had it, I always worn it. I put it in the box because KG always went on a chasing spree because of it. After I put it away, they have left me alone. I put on the necklace again not caring about what would happen should I step outside. Alex would take care of them. I walked in front of a large full body mirror. The moment I looked at it, I felt warm. Like I was safe and I didn't have a care in the world. I sighed in relief. I'd never felt better.

"Mia you here?" I smiled hearing Jak's familiar voice. "Yeah, I'm in the storeroom!" He stepped into the room, Daxter grinning happily on his shoulder. "Hey, Where'd you get the necklace. A certain present from a boyfriend maybe?" "I don't know really, Dax." I replied running my fingers along the accessory.

"We're going to see some loony soothsayer lady in some bazaar, you comin'?" "Sure Dax..." I said closing the box infront of me.

I took a deep breath happy to be out of the Hip Hog. The air wasn't any better, just a tidbit cleaner. Tess waved us away, Daxter blowing her kisses. We sped off to the bazaar avoiding the usual guards spotted along our path. We reached the strange shelter that the soothsayer lived in. It was kind of eerie with all the voodoo magic things around. Daxter poked at the monkaw dangling from the ceiling as if it was dead. It snapped at him. "Touch the goods again rat boy, and you'll be **awrrrk!** counting with your toes!" It exclaimed.

_**3rd Person**_

The monkaw flew over to the soothsayer, perched on top of her strange hat that seemed to be more like a basket. "I am Pecker!" The monkaw proudly stated, extending his wings. The group chuckled at his crudely obvious name. "Yes... My mother was very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter." He bowed. The woman clapped her hands together, blue wisps coming to her fingertips. "Onin welcomes you, blah blah blah. The usual salutations. Mia rolled her eyes, crossing her hands across her chest. "She says it is good to see you again, Jak." Jak looked surprised. "You know them?" Mia looked just as confused. "No, We've never met before." "Before, after, it's all the same."

"Oh, Oh! Lemme try! She wants a yakkow bone, a yakkow bladder!" Daxter continued with his attempted interpretations. Onin stared at Mia with pupil-less eyes. The white eyes of the creepy soothsayer startled Mia but also had a strange familiarness to them. "Have we met before?" Mia whispered. "Close but no!" Pecker scolded Daxter. "Onin says you seek answers about the Tomb of Mar." She created a strange symbol with the strange blue lights. Mia gasped as she looked down at the necklace she wore. The same symbol was shaped in the center and surrounded by what looked like wings.

"So what do we need to know?" Jak asked. "She keeps going on about mystical channels, evil curses, stupid wooooooo crap. Enough of that! I'm going to sum this up quick because you're cutting into my siesta time!" Jak looked at Daxter, Daxter hinting that Pecker was crazy. He just nodded, smirking. Pecker briefed Jak about what he had to do while Mia stood still, motionless.

"Coming?" Mia shook her head. "Yes, Onin would like a word with her." Pecker spoke rolling the 'r'. Jak looked over his shoulder before leaving the tent. "I'll be back soon, wait for me here." Mia just nodded and turned back to Onin. "Alright Onin! You need to start talking, my beak is getting sore." Pecker nagged and he rubbed his beak.

Onin sighed. "Mia my dear, it has been quite a while and you have grown to be quite the girl." Mia giggled. "I'm only 17 but Onin, How do you know me?" "Don't you remember who gave you shelter and guided you to the underground? Poor thing you were, running away from the Baron at 13 years of age." She motioned Mia to come closer. "My darling the eco the Baron injected into you has begun to eat away at your most precious memories." "My... memories?" "Yes, and that necklace you have in your possession is there for a reason. Your destiny is tied with Jak." Mia stared blankly. "You're kidding right? That type of stuff only happens in movies and fan fictions." (Looks at the reader) Onin chuckled only slightly. "This is very serious. You must make sure nothing happens to Jak, or the small child." "Small child?" "Yes, the one that travels with a strange old man. Oh and do be careful about Jak. You must never become 'involved' with him." "Wow this is really hard to believe. Forbidden love? S'cuse me but, has Pecker been reading you romance novels?" Mia joked. Onin looked back seriously. Mia immediately stopped laughing, her laugh fading from normal to nervous. "Y-Your serious? I don't have to protect Jak he does fine without me." "It is just a precaution child. You never can be too safe."

As Mia left, she didn't hear one very important sentence.

"When are you going to tell her it's all a facade?" Pecker cackled.

_**Mia**_

"**Awrrrk! **I can't believe you actually did it! Onin says she will search the time line about these sacred relics. Now come back." Pecker turned off the communicator. Alex cuddled close to me. I snuggled back. "Aww, I've been neglecting you so much lately." I frowned. I turned back to face Onin and I noticed the small bowl in between us was filled with brown little biscuits. "For the dog." Onin pointed. Alex happily gobbled the food up. "Oh and Mia dear, don't tell anyone I can speak." I snickered. "Sure." "-and do remember, me and Pecker are here for you." "Thanks Grandma." Onin grinned. Her wrinkles gaining detail. "It's been four years since you called me that." Her voice shaky.

Jak walked in. Daxter swing his head to Jak movement. "Hey babe, ready to go?" Said Daxter sounding enthusiastic. I nodded and Jak turned to leave. Outside I stopped to look down at the necklace. It glistened in the sun. _"Quite the job I'm stuck with." _I thought dreadfully. Daxter smacked Jak over the head. "Somethings wrong." He whispered. I put my hand to my chest, grabbing the small symbol. I looked up. "Everything ok?" "Yeah. Jak, can you take me to the underground? I-I don't feel so good." I really didn't. What Onin had told me was still settling in. "Uh, You want to say what on your mind?"

There was no way that I was going to tell Jak about it. "Just a migraine. I need to lay down for a bit." I really wanted to go to sleep. My eyes got heavier and heavier as the ride progressed.

At the underground. I thanked Jak for the ride and I knocked out on my bunk, cuddling with Alex and drifting to sleep...

* * *

I apologize if there's a lot of mistakes. The next chapter will be up after I check over other chapters for mistakes. Please, please review! I could really use the support/criticism.

~EDIT~ I am removing all POVS and replacing them with reader POVS :3

~Hinasakii~


	4. IV: Conflicted Feelings

**Silly me forgot the A/N ^^;! Thanks once again to Neoqueen24 for the wonderful reviews. And also 'Sonrisa' for a review. Yes I will make moarz :D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's. All rights go to Naughty Dog.  
**

* * *

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town. Creatures moving towards the sacred sight, just as before." Mia sat up, still a bit groggy. "What happened uh, before?" Daxter climbed up onto the briefing table. "Metalheads stormed in, destroying everything in sight." Mia murmured walking over to the table. Torn nodded agreeing. "We fought them, but the. the Baron pulled back leaving everyone outside the new barrier to die. The shadow stayed and somehow fought them back." Mia laid a hand on the table, staring down. "I owe my life to The Shadow, although the Baron kidnapped me shortly after it ended."

Jak put a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. She assured him with a small attempted smile. "So now you expect us to go out there again?" "You catch on fast. If you can prevent the metalheads from reaching the sacred site, the shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you." Torn handed a gun upgrade to Jak and turned to Mia. "I know this is hard on you, but this is a fight for the city. This is war, no exceptions." Mia looked up emotionless. "It's in the past, although there are some things I wish I did and didn't remember..."

Alex stayed behind, out like a light. The gate slowly opened. The metalheads ambushed on the first step. Mia unstuck a metal pipe from the mucky water and swung away. She slammed the pipe into the glowing yellow orbs. The yellow circles of light popped out of their heads, with the bodies falling lifeless. It was like their life source was coming from them. Jak shot away with his morph gun, Daxter pointing and shouting in Jak's ear. The dark eco left behind absorbed into their skins.

The ruins were arranged into obstacles. Wood platforms lead up in a stair-like manner towards the stone remains of houses. More metalhead ambushes awaited them there too. Thrashing them aside, they continued while collecting the orbs. Jak spotted more metalheads from the top of the structure. He used the morph gun to snipe them from afar. One annoying metalhead used a strange weapon to sling dark eco at their direction. Jak and Mia rolled out of the way and retaliated. Small segments of wood floated on the swamp water forming a path. After crossing even more metalheads appeared. Some of them digging out of the ground. "It never ends!" Mia shouted slamming a metalhead against a wall jamming the pipe under the metalhead's forearms. "Just keep it up sugar!" shouted Daxter ducking to avoid a claw. "It'll be over soon!"

The ruins extended deeper into the destroyed city. The rocks trailed a small bridge with a slab of cement on it, making a makeshift path. A hiding metalhead caught Mia off guard as others kept Jak busy. "Get off me!" She shouted smacking the metalhead with her wielded pipe, frantically. Every time she smacked near unconscious bug it attempted a bite, her using the pipe as a substitute for skin, till it collapsed on her. "This fat sack of c***..." she grunted pushing the near-dead metalhead off. "Never a dull moment." Jak smiled as he extended a hand. "Thanks." She got up brushing her skirt off.

"Is that.. Is that!? No it couldn't be." Daxter pointed to the decaying house ahead. "It's... Samos' hut!" Mia looked at the house wide-eyed. Immediately she held her head in pain. "Agh!" The pain coursed through her head and so did her memories. "Mia!" Jak shook her, hoping it would snap her out of whatever was happening. She leaned onto him for support.

"How could I... How could I have forgotten about everyone." She spoke regretfully. "What?" Jak was confused at this point. "Do you remember anyone besides Kiera and Samos?" "Yeah, Come to think of it. Her name was Mi......a." It hit the boys like a train. "How could we have forgotten bout' ya!" Daxter jumped onto her shoulder hugging her head. "I remember everything and everyone clearly. It's all so strange. I thought I was going to gradually lose my memories." She looked at the hut again. "Thats Samos' hut. How is it here!?" Realizing everything brought more questions. "Wait then, How was I born here in Haven City when I grew up in Sandover and how did I get here!?"

"That can be answered by 'The Shadow." The hooded man appeared infront of them. Everyone backed up on instinct in a fighting stance.. "I am not here for a fight." He stepped forward, a hand in the air. Mia growled. "You! "You were the one that experimented on Alexander!" He put his hands up defensively. "Veger you idiot." He said under his breath. "You mistake me for someone else. I will bring something for 'The Shadow' and leave it here. I am sure he will sense it when the time comes." He waved them off and turned at Samos' old hut. Mia, Jak, and Daxter reluctantly turned to leave. "Why do I have a feeling that Veger is up to no good." He sighed then chuckled. "Then again, when isn't he?"

Mia was in a certainly better mood now that she had her memories. She hugged Jak in a friendly hug. "I can't believe I forgot you!" She placed her chin on his chest which was interfered by the metal ring holding his morph gun to his back, looking up. She giggled. Jak got into his flirty mood. His eyes half lidded, smirking, and one eyebrow raised. He pulled her closer and small tinges of pink filled her cheeks. She had flirted a little in Sandover with him but never like this and even when she did, Kiera got angry. "You know, you've changed to." he said in a husky voice. Daxter rolled his eyes at his friend's surprising gesture. Mia remembered Onin's advice and decided to stop before it got any further. Then again, Onin had told her that she would gradually forget her memories. Yet here she remembered everything. Her face reddened even more, thinking back at what Jak really meant. _"That pervert."_ She thought. "Hey, 'The Shadow is waiting for us!" Daxter piped in. "Don't want to keep waiting." He said sarcastically.

**At the Underground...**

Jak and Torn were talking about 'The Sacred Site' while Mia peered over his shoulder. "Samos!" She shouted kneeling down to hug him. "Eh, Yes hello, do I know you?" Mia frowned. "So you're the new recruits!" Samos looked over to Jak and Daxter. "Oh no, not you!" Daxter shouted as Jak walked towards Samos. "Sheesh Jak! We went through all that to meet his holiness!? O'l Log in the head grampa green!?" Samos gritted his teeth at the smart comment. "Don't you know who we are?" "Sorry kid, never seen you before and I never forget a face! Especially one that ugly." He pointed at Daxter. "So it begins." "How is this possible, we came through the rift with you!" Jak put a hand to his face. "Unless, he's not the Samos we know." Mia pondered putting a finger to her chin. "Yeah the Samos we knew looked older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump!" "Well I this is all crazy. At this point I wouldn't doubt something weird happening." Mia crossed her arms. "Well I don't have time for this! We have too much to do. I'd say our schedule is pretty full. Besides I hate teleporting. Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest, that place is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer! Chase down any metalhead scouts you find there, Good Luck and welcome to the fight!" "You can count on us." Mia waved a hand already leaving the underground.

A strange and once again familiar voice spoke through the comm on the way to Haven Forest. "Since you're helping the underground I'll let you keep the Jetboard!" *click* "Jetboard?" Mia questioned leaning forward. "You'll see." Daxter grinned.

At the gate, the jetboard laid idly against the wall. Jak took it and attached it to his holster on the back. They stepped into the nearby portal, dumping them out onto a higher part of the mountains. The viiew was beautiful. It was nighttime and the gates radiated yellow. The water flowing along the rocks and the lush grass was a calming sight compared to industrious Haven City. "It gorgeous!" Mia gasped. The platform floated around for a while till it came to a stop. The forest area was expansive. It looked like the trees stretched for miles to come. "The jetboard." Daxter reminded. Jak deployed the jetboard, extending a hand for Mia to get on. She smiled sheepishly and got on, slightly stumbling. "Let's catch some metalheads!" she shouted pumping on hand into the air.

The first metalhead was spotted and Jak went right for it. "Eww kill it, kill it!" Mia yipped at the sight of the bird like creature. The chase was intense everyone concentrated on the turns and leaned forward to gain momentum. Jak immediately jumped onto the creature slamming into the ground. Daxter latched on to Jak's shoulder as Mia wasn't so lucky. She rolled a couple of times and skidded to a stop on her behind. "Ouch." She huffed blowing a loose bang up again. She stood up. "You could have at least warned me!" she chided. "My bad." Jak internally laughed not to make her angry. He motioned for her to get on. "Oh no, not again. I'll kill some myself." "What ever you say toots." Daxter chuckled. She went right to work at it too. Gathering some spider silks and setting up traps, she relentlessly ran after another flying metalhead and to her surprise it worked! "Yes! Something that actually works on my side!" She ran excitedly to the captured metalheads. "Resourcefulness beats brawn any day!" She put the bug out of its misery. "Another down." She clicked a button onto the speaker. "Already finished here." It responded. "How does he finish so quick? Oh yeah, jetboard..." She mentally slapped herself.

They met up back at the gate, Jak's comm popping up again. Krew talked to Jak about the listening equipment at the port. "Looks like I'm out on this one." Mia saddened. "Hey what about that weird girl at Vin's place? Maybe she'll talk to Mia." Daxter cut in. "Weird girl?" She questioned. "Whatever, see you guys later!" She jacked a zoomer and made her way to the Power Station. Jak did the same, except he headed for the port.

**At the Power Station...**

Vin was quietly typing away at the large computer infront of him. "Um excuse, are you Vin?" He jumped about 2 feet in the air holding his hand to his rapid beating heart. Mia stepped back, scared at the reaction. She was immediately tackled to the ground by some unknown force. "Oh my gosh! She the same age as me too! Just like Daxter said!" The shorter than usual girl latched onto Mia's stomach. "H-Hello." she stuttered. "My name is Zisa! You must be Mia! Right?" She spoke really quick. She had very light blue hair. So light, her hair looked white. It was in two large pig tails and she wore large glasses. Yet strangely she didn't seem like the nerdy type. "Yes, I am Mia." She brushed herself off and helped Zisa up. "Oh, Oh! You need to try something for me." "Like what." Mia had a look of worry on her face. The look you would get when you think something is going to turn up bad. "Well I don't have a boyfriend so I made this!" She swayed back and forth holding a small potion in her hand. "It's an attraction potion and I need you to try it!" "Uh-ok." She didn't really have a choice.

She opened the bottle about to drink down the maybe toxic potion. "No silly! It's a scent potion, Use it like perfume!" Mia spilled a bit onto her hand, then spreading it on her arms and neck. "Ok now step outside." She bowed pointing to the door. Mia walked out the door. From Zisa's view, all you saw was Mia scream looking to her right and then she ran the opposite direction. Shortly after, a huge mob of men passed by the door way, following her direction. She ran by the door way only able to say one word at a time. "Zisa!" She ran away again, followed by mesmerized men. "Im going!" The same charade. "Kill you!"

Jak walked in, already finished at the port. Zisa quickly ran up to him. "Hey why aren't you going mad over Mia!?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Should I be?" He questioned. "Are you, ya know... Ga-" Jak opened his mouth to protest but Daxter spoke instead. "I'll have you know he is the biggest ladies man I know! Well besides me." Daxter leaned against Jak's head satisfied. "Oh I see, You already love her. Thats why it doesn't work!" Jak face palmed, hiding the small emerging blush. Mia entered, heaving while she slammed the door closed. "ZISA!" she shouted. "Get this stupid perfume off of me!" She struggled to keep the door closed. "If you say soooooo!" She poured a bucket of water on her. Mia yelped then shivered. It was unreasonably cold. "A-a-a-at l-l-least I-i-i-its w-w-w-worn o-o-o-off." She turned to Jak and Daxter. "H-h-hey." Both boys stiffened. Mia looked down and trudged off to find Zisa. "I need a towel!" Her clothes hugged her body. Not to mention she had a _white _t-shirt under and the duster didn't really cover up.

She came back in donning a pink towel. "Sorry bout' that." Zisa adjusted her glasses. "Glad to see you made a new friend." Vin stood beside her.

"A-Anyone there!?" The voice emanated from a computer. Vin turned. "An incoming eco tanked I ordered? It's here!" He pressed the button opening the outer most gates of Haven City. "What are you doing!?" Zisa shouted. "That transmission sounded weird." "Yeah, the driver sounded scared." Jak looked at the screen showing the gates opening. "Yeah we don't know what's going on in there. We should call that redhead, what's her name Ashpins?" Zisa thought aloud as she picked her comm up. "Here I'll transfer my contacts to your's Mia, go to the arrival square. Ashe...lin! There you go, will be waiting for you there." "Right." She complied. "Lets go"

The ride was strangely slow. Mia huddled close to Jak the whole time because she was freezing still. After finally warming up, she decided to talk about things. "I really miss everyone. Samos, Keira, everyone back at Sandover." "Same here." Jak responded in his gruff voice. "I know you really miss Keira." Jak drove a little crazier think more than paying attention to the road. " So do I. Keira is like a sister to me. You know? I get more and more scared that she might not be ok. The city and it's people are heartless." Jak's heart pained at the thought. Yet he felt like he needed to comfort Mia. "It'll be ok. We'll find her." Mia hugged close to his back resting her head on his back adjusting to the brown strap in the way. Snuggled close to his warmth. "I hope you're right." She whispered. He looked back at her, his gaze softening. He looked back at the road. "I hope so to." Said Daxter sitting down on Jak shoulder.

The group approached Ashelin who was being guarded by a KG. The guard aimed at Jak and he stumbled back. Mia pushed the gun away. "Mind paying attention to who you're cronies are pointing at?" She growled. Ashelin completely ignored her and walked up to Jak. "Get out of the area, this is Krimson Guard business. Vin's eco tanke-" "We know what's going on, thats the only reason we came in the first place." Mia interrupted. Ashelin glared. "How can we help?" Jak sensed the tension between the two girls. "'I've got this handled." She walked away. Just then the tanker careened through the wall. "I'm not to sure about that." Mia ran forward turning into her dark form. She slashed and hacked away at the metalheads. Daxter managed to slip Jak's morph gun out of his holster before he turned 'Dark'. They both fought while Daxter positioned the gun to shoot away.

Everyone except Ashelin was panting in exhaustion. "The metalheads are getting bolder everyday. It's almost like they are probing our defenses." Mia growled. "Well maybe if you and your father didn't concentrate so much on imprisoning the innocent and other trifle c***, maybe they wouldn't be so 'bold'." "You don't know anything about me so shut it, before I make you." Ashelin threatened with a gun to Mia's face. "We just saved your sorry butt! Who knew the Baron's daughter was the spitting image of him!" She turned and stormed away. Ashelin did the same. "Yeah, you're welcome." Jak said sarcastically.

Mia was leaning against the zoomer. "Samos called! We need to get to the underground pronto!"

The current mission was to escort a child to Kor at the Power Station. The little kid walked over to Jak grabbing his hand. Jak was startled and pulled away. He proceeded to walk over to Mia grabbing her hand. She thought is was cute. She picked him up and he began to play with her necklace. She looked at the one around his neck. The sign was similar to the one Onin showed them. Not only that, it was similar to hers too!

Alex ran out of the underground barking happily while Daxter jumped on him. "Nice to see you, fuzz on fours." The crocodog sniffed Alex's butt and he did the same. "Eww. I guess thats nature." Mia laughed nervously. The crocodog ran off along with Alexander, go towards the city streets. The little kid wormed out of Mia's grip and pattered along behind them. "Hey kid wait!" Jak shouted running after them. "Here poochy poochy!" Daxter whistled. Neither dog responded. "Crap if my predictions are correct, the KG want the kid." "How you know that?" "They followed me cause of my necklace, and his has the same design!" She was right. The whole way to the power station. Red armor's streaking across the streets ahead. They dropped off the kid and the crocodog. Alex didn't want to leave so he stayed too.

~ Two weeks later at the Stadium...~

"We destroyed Krew's cargo." "Great, I'll send you a medal now if you don't mind I'm on a dead line!" "Are you always this difficult?" Jak growled. "Let me handle this, Jak." Daxter jumped off his shoulder onto the floor before the curtain. "Listen lady, we've beaten you're stupid course and we can outrace anyone in this stupid city!" "That voice!" The silhouette spoke. "Sounds familiar." Mia whispered. "Keira!" She shouted. She moved away the curtain. "Mia!" They tackled each other in a hug. "Mia, I thought I'd never see you again. Why did you disappear back at Sandover?" "Disappear?" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter, look it Jak and Dax!" She moved so Keira could see them.

"Jak... You look different..."

* * *

**Hina: Is it me? Or are things moving to fast X_X**

**Elado: IDK, you rush too much :D**

**Hina: Hey at least I get it one =p. I'll revise the chapters later XP  
**


	5. V: No More 'War'

**Oh my goodness! I am extremely sorry! I had to attend to a family emergency, which is why I haven't update.**

**For that, I have laid quite a suprise for the you readers ~.^**

**And for the reviews. Neoqueen24 is the best. Always reviewing my chapters ^.^ Definitely want to check out her brilliant fics. To E1ite for reviewing all my chapters so far. *Gives E1ite a hug* You are all awesome :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all sadly. If I did, Ashelin's eyes wouldn't be set so far apart from each other! *Hides from Ashelin fans*  
But I do own my own oc's and speaking of oc's.......**

* * *

--About A Month Later--

The winter season held Haven City in its cold grip. Small little flakes fluttered around the sky, dancing around till it gently touched the ground.

Christmas was approaching and Daxter insisted that they celebrate. Everyone especially Torn didn't want really to. According to Torn, When there is war there is no reason to celebrate anything if even at all. Which is true except Daxter never does listen to him.

Tess had called Mia, Keira, and Jak over to decorate the Hip Hog. Krew took off to a top secret gang leader meeting so they had the saloon to themselves besides some visitors who wanted a drink.

Tess and Daxter walked out of the storage room carrying a box full of Christmas decorations and Daxter pulled out his choice of decoration, the mistletoe.

"What do you expect to get out of that?" Keira questioned putting her hands on her hips. Daxter grinned and ran away to set up his little trap.

The Hip Hog was extremely cold so Jak removed his scarf and gave it to Keira. The way they looked at each other made Mia smile.

"It's like they are falling in love all over again." Tess looked at her like she was crazy. "You aren't jealous?" She was puzzled.

"How can I not be? But Keira is my best friend, I'm happy for her and It makes me sad that I haven't met anyone like that. Getting that lonely feeling..." Tess' face lit up. "Please don't get any ideas." Mia pleaded. "But you need some one to cuddle and snuggle with. You know! The works!" Tess shouted with glee.

"Hopefully soon." She whispered as she resumed to place the lights along the wall.

"Tess can you finish this? Keira wanted to show me how to adjust the calibrator on a zoomer's navi system." Tess nodded.

* * *

Keira was messing around with a badly damaged zoomer. "Hey, Ready?" She asked. "Yeah." Mia nonchalantly walked to the wrecked zoomer. She handed over a wrench and they both got to work.

Jak retrieved a navi system that Keira asked for and headed for the garage. The girls were talking and he was naturally curious. He hugged against the wall before the doorway.

"So how's it going between you two?" Mia flinched as a little squirt of grease landed on her cheek.

"I don't know. I really like him. It just that he's not the same loving timid boy from Sandover we used to know." Keira sorrowfully spoke. Jak increased his grip on the small device in his hand in slight regret and anger.

"This place has devastatingly changed all of us, Keira." Jak eased.

"Mia... Do you like him too?" Keira asked.

Awkward silence, but Jak was interested in her response so he wasn't going to interrupt now. He leaned closer to the doorway.

"I'm not going to lie to you Keira, Yes, I do. But he loves you. The whole time I was with him he thoughts were about you." She checked the engine's belt, making sure there weren't any cuts or wedges. "I'm sure I'll meet someone." Keira said, refilled the gas tank of the zoomer.

Jak felt a little jealousy. The thought of her with someone else made him angry. Probably because almost all of the people in Haven City were disgusting pigs.

"Yeah but..." Keira sighed and then Mia spoke. "You remember back in Sandover, all his attention was directed at you." Keira was now silently thinking. "Yes, But he would always flirt with you." she retorted.

Mia laughed. "He was mute Keira, I don't think he really could have done said anything. Besides, He didn't do it often. He paid much more attention to you. He hardly noticed me."

Jak felt a little guilty considering the fact that he never really did hang out with her back then. He was always with Keira in Samos' hut or with Daxter adventuring.

Keira applied pressure to the cap of the gas tank and it clicked closed. "You have known each other longer than I have." Mia added

Keira turned to her. "It's not just that, I've heard rumors." Jak tensed up and Mia laughed once again.

"You believe them, Keira?" Her tone was one of disbelief. "They say he's a ruthless monster that kills everything."

Mia scoffed.

"Who told you that?" Keira tapped her fingers on the zoomer. "Errol." The name made Jak fill with anger. "Wow, That is the last person you should believe." Mia shook her head. "Shame on you." Both girls broke into hysterics.

Keira went serious again. "Well.. Does he?" Mia frowned. "He's not ruthless. I know, I have the same darkness inside me too."

Keira motioned for Mia to help her fix her hair. She undid the small clumped hair and combed it while she spoke. "He has his sweet side too you know. He just has anger pent up inside so he doesn't show it too often."

She sat on the now finished zoomer's hood and Keira leaned against the bumper. "I hope you're right Mia... " She picked up a wrench and fumbled with it nervously.

"Trust me." The smile was clear in her voice.

Jak decided he heard what he had to and walked in. "I have the uh- navi." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. The two beautiful girls turned still smiling from the conversation.

"Thanks Jak." Mia placed the little machine on her lap as she continued to help Keira with her hair. When she finished she pushed off of the bumper allowing Mia to dismount off the hood of the zoomer.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, You coming Mia?" Keira looked over her shoulder. "No, I think I'll recheck the zoomer." Keira nodded and walked to the bar.

Mia opened the hood and Jak looked at the zoomer. "Wow you did a really good job." He complimented. "Mhm, Keira has been teaching my how to fix and upgrade zoomers."

Jak noticed the smudge of grease on her cheek. "Uh, You have a little- Here let me get it." He grabbed a wet cloth. He brushed aside a stray brown bang and wiped the grease stain away.

Red tinges fill her features. He was looking into her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were _grey, _something he hadn't noticed before_._ She melted at his touch.

Mia quickly regained her sense and faced back towards the engine. "U-um t-thanks for the navi." Her frown was hidden by the roof of the zoomer and so was Jak's.

Daxter had watched the whole thing. He leaped onto his best friend's shoulder and leaned against his head. "Don't worry, you'll get her next time." He held out the mistletoe. "This should work just fine."

Jak sighed. "No thanks Dax." Daxter's ears drooped. "What's wrong now?" He began to head for the door. "Just need some time to think."

Daxter groaned as he jumped down to the floor. "Ya' know, If you keep takin' time to 'think', your heads' gonna explode!" Jak chuckled and exited the Hip Hog.

He returned a while later to rejoin with everyone.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the bar table to relax and enjoy some drinks.

Torn had surprisingly arrived to join the 'festivities' along with a very peppy Alexander. Onin arrived several minutes after, Pecker exclaiming that they had a incredible skill to teach to Mia.

"This is an *awrkkk!* very invaluable skill to have." Pecker peered over to Onin as to tell her to display something. Onin waved her finger indicating 'Dark','Eco','Hand','Pierce','Fix', and 'Remove'.

"What does that mean?" Mia asked confused. "What Onin is trying to say is that since you are a female eco channeler, you can use your eco powers to heal internal injuries!" Everyone looked on in interest.

"Onin says you must practice." Onin waved her fingers and a faceless human figure appeared before them. "Hold up your hand." Pecker ordered. Mia did so. "Now clear your mind and focus all your dark eco into your hand." The brunette closed her eyes.

Her hand suddenly glowed purple, small shocks jolting around it. At first she was startled but it quickly faded to seriousness.

"This figure has been crushed. The organs inside have been badly damaged." Pecker informed.

"So now this is the fixing part." It was a statement more than a question.

Pecker nodded. "You must slowly pierce the stomach or chest. Then you close up the wounds and flow some dark eco into the cut to close it."

Mia's hand entered through the skin effortlessly. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. She whimpered at the sound of her hand entering the torso of the lifeless body. The dark eco resonated around her wrists and arm allowing her to see into the body.

Pecker was right. The organs were all a mess. She closed the wounds and concentrated the eco onto it. "Careful! Too much will kill the person." Just as Pecker spoke, the eco overflowed. This pushed Mia's hand out of the body and it exploded internally. It looked like a filled sack of potatoes.

Everyone gasped, wide-eyed. Onin frowned. "Practice makes perfect, *arrk!*"

Mia stared at the body in horror breathing in small intervals. She has the power to either heal or kill. One false move and its over.

Keira and Tess helped her up and then asked. "What about Jak? Can he do that too?" Pecker frowned. "I am afraid not. It is limited only to female channelers."

"I don't want to use this. It's too risky." Mia was barely able to talk from shock. "You have to, what if something happens to your frie-"

"Nothing _should_ happen. There are hospitals in Haven. They can fix anyone up should something happen. If I make a mistake its over!"

"All you need is a little more practice." Pecker shrugged. "Come we can-"

"No, I don't want to!" A burst of dark eco radiated off of Mia for a quick second, pushing back Tess and Keira away from her. She sprinted for the door. Jak and Sig ran after but were halted by Onin. "Let her go." said Pecker.

"But what if something happens to her." Jak signaled towards the door.

Silence....

* * *

She had ran away. Far away.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I wish everything was how it was before." She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. "I'm getting upset over everything." She made a snowball and lobbed it at the wall of the dark alley. "Stupid dark eco." She blamed the wallowing on the dark despair she felt.

"Don't cry my child." A woman's voice rang throughout the dark alley. It didn't even startle the girl. She was too upset to notice. "You know, I thought I taught you to be a stronger person."

The woman appeared before the sobbing girl. She looked up staring at the woman. "Why so saddened my dear daughter?"

Mia stood up cautiously. "Daughter?" The woman nodded. "Mia, how I have missed you." She walked over the brunette and hugged embraced her warmly. Mia had a sense that this person was actually her mother.

"M-Mom..." She whispered. "I thought you were dead! Along with Dad! Where were you!?" She interrogated between sobs. "You're father is indeed dead, but I wasn't. I was preserved in dark eco along with your uncle."

"Uncle Gol!?" Mia cried out. (Dun dun dun)

"Yes." Maia replied. She stroked her daughter's hair. "You have you're father's light, and my eco channeling ability."

"Hmm, That probably explains why I can heal with dark eco." She sniffed and pulled away from her mother's hug. "Come now Mia, my daughter. We must get you back to your friends. You might catch a cold!" she said jokingly trying to uplift her daughter's mood.

They both walked and talked about the older days.

How Maia lived happily near Sandover.

How Maia met Mia's father who had happened to be a Light Eco Sage.

About Gol disliking the marriage and took Maia to the Misty Isles.

How when Mia was born she was taken to Sandover by her father.

About her father leaving her under the supervision of Samos where she met Jak, Keira, and Daxter.

All the way to how he unlocked the Precursor Gate, sealing behind them, and traveled to the future with Mia where he died protecting her and the Baron ended up abducting her.

They walked into the Hip Hog. Mia looked sadly at her companions. They looked at Maia in disbelief.

"It's Maia, quick everyone run!" Daxter shouted as high as his little lungs could.

"I mean no harm anymore little ottsel." Maia said calmly. Mia was totally confused.

"It's a long story my daughter." Everyone gasped. "Daughter!?" Mia nodded sheepishly.

Everyone noticed the change in Maia. Her usual white/yellow hair was now black and her eyes no longer held anger. They explained the whole ordeal about the 'Precursor Legacy'. Maia waved as she left. She couldn't keep Gol waiting. They needed to find a house to live in.

Mia followed behind and hugged her mother goodbye. Maia gave her a silky red scarf to wear. Just her being careful about her newly found daughter.

Maia ran off and Mia stayed behind. She wrapped the soft scarf around her neck, the two ends hanging off her back. The door of the Hip Hog opened bumping her to the snow in the process. She turned around. "Hey!"

She turned speechless as soon she faced the perpetrator and he did the same. A guy probably in his around 20 stared into the brunette's eyes. His spiky blue hair reflected the new moon's light.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking forward. Are you ok?" He gently helped her up, her hands resting on his forearms. "Yeah I-I'm fine..." She unknowingly smiled and so did the stranger.

Everyone whooped and catcalled from inside, watching through the clear doors. Tess especially jumped and hugged Daxter in happiness. Jak on the other hand didn't like this guy.

"My name is Zach... and you?" He slowly released her arms. "Mia."

The whole time they never broke eye contact. "I guess I'll see you around then." She nodded and he walked away. She contentedly sighed as he walked away. Tess immediately glomped Mia shouting like a crazy person. "Ohmygawdgreatgoodness! Miracles do come true! Eeeeeeek! I'm so happy!" Keira leaned against the doorway of the Hip Hog's entrance. "Coincidence?" She smiled.

Mia was able to stand and she walked back in with her best friends. Giggling and talking about the recent events.

The rest of the night was fun for everyone. Daxter had secretly set up the mistletoe where it was slightly hidden. Keira and Jak soon found themselves under said trap.

Keira looked up at Jak sheepishly. Jak put a hand behind his head. "We gotta keep tradition going right?" He smiled nervously yet hopeful that Keira would comply. Keira quickly glanced and Mia and Tess who were both frantically signaling to kiss him.

She snapped her attention back to the blond holding her small frame in a hug. Their lips contacted in a small semi-awkward kiss. Everyone cheered as the couple enjoyed it. Mia cheered just as loud, hiding the jealousy quite well, she already had someone, hopefully, so it wasn't a big deal.

The night ended in fireworks, for Jak and Keira that is, and everyone left to their respective homes.

For once everyone felt like there was no war.

* * *

**Okay as I stated before, I am not a Keira hater. Usually people would write that Jak kissing Keira would end tragically for Jak in a OC fic.**

**Jak: Thank you so much T.T**

**Hina: Yes your safe Jak.... for now...**

**Jak: What!?**

**Hina: Nothing =p**

**And YES! I mad Keira have the first kiss with Jak! Jak kissing Ashelin first is the grossness! Naughtydog how could you T_T break Keira's heart. Oh and lets not forget my friend, Dennis' pricless reaction.**

**Hina: So yup, Mia is Maia's daughter.**

**Dennis: O.O Oh my God...**

**Hina: Oh don't act like you didn't see that coming!? You never saw that Mia was ridiculously close to Maia? Duh =p!**

**Dennis: Im going to go now. *Goes to a corner in the fetal postion.***

**Hina: You do that :D!  
**


	6. VI: All For Daxter

**GAH! My laziness kills me!!!!!!! I once again, for the umpteenth time, apologize. I really need to update more. I should be too, now that I have a dozen ideas ready and of course reviews will help tremendously! So in this one =], there is quite a surprise for all you Daxter lovers, because he's my favorite little ottsel too :3.**

**Now for reviews...**

**Neoqueen24: You never cease to amaze me =D. I love your reviews (Even if it is considered advertising =p), I still appreciate it ^.^ very much.  
**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~Hinasakii~  
**

* * *

The Class Three races were beginning soon and the group arrived at the stadium. Erol, unfortunately, was there also.

"Well, If it isn't the dark eco freak!" Erol grunted as he passed infront of Jak. Mia looked at him in plain disgust.

"Where is Keira?" Jak asked. He peered over Erol's shoulder to see if she was around.

"Don't worry, I am keeping an eye on _her_." Erol sneered. He began to circle both Mia and Jak, glaring at Jak mostly. "You're the talk of the town, Jak. You give the people hope. How pathetic! I would have enjoyed killing you in prison. It's going to be so much more fun to take you on the track in-"

"Hmph, You would last long you sadistic freak." Mia spat interrupting his 'lecture'. Erol turned to her.

"You...." His smirked. "You could have been mine sooner." The back of his palm touched her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Pig!" She looked like she was going to spit in his face. Surely she was angry. Keira walked in talking to Older Samos. The click-clack of Samos' log sandals echoed in the garage.

Erol laughed maliciously. "In due time." He walked over to Jak. " You know, Keira _loves _a winner. Someday she'll be _my_ mechanic."

Jak let out a low growl. "You stay away from her." Erol cackled while walking away.

Keira sighed dreamily. "Erol is the best racer I've ever seen." She glanced at Erol's retreating from and then returned her gaze at Jak.

"He's not what you think." Said Jak crossing his arms.

"He really isn't, Keira. I've told you that before." Mia took a step forward.

Keira took it offensively. "Oh and you're a good judge of character? Look at you! People say you get angry and...change. Besides the Jak I knew would be working for a guy like Krew!"

Jak's newfound quick temper arose quickly. "I need connections to fight the Baron!"

Mia turned to Jak, hearing his voice raising. "Jak, calm down..."

He turned to her. "Stay out of this!" He shouted. The pupils of his eyes enlarged briefly. An indication of the dark eco's influence.

Mia's eyebrows lowered and hands on her hips. It's was common but for him to get angry at _Keira_ wasn't.

"I'll do things my way. Just don't come crying to me when the walls fall down." Jak stormed out of the garage.

Keira sighed and Samos stood quiet. "He'll be fine soon, but what about the race?" Mia pointed to the nearby screen displaying the race info.

"You can race right Mia?" Keira leaned against the metal table in the center of the garage.

Mia put a hand up. "Sorry Keira, Not my range of expertise. What about Dax? He's been racing with Jak plenty of times."

Keira and Daxter were talking about the race rules and regualtions while Mia's comm went off.

"Mia you there? This is Zisa. I have to show you this amazing thing." The ecstatic light blue-haired tech girl jumped up and down. "You know how Daxter was turned into an ottsel by dark eco? Right?" Mia nodded in response. "Well guess what!? Me and Vin totally found a small source of light eco!" She squealed in happiness.

Mia's eyes went wide. "Where!?" She demanded to know.

Daxter had always dreamed of becoming human again and nothing would make Jak or Mia happier than see Daxter as his old self. Although they didn't mind him being an ottsel either.

Vin appeared on screen as well. "The Precursor Temple." Jittery old Vin said looking around as if someone was hunting him.

Mia was at the temple in only a couple of minutes and with Alexander in tow. The comm rang again. "As soon as you enter, Bash the 'x' I've marked and it should open up." The comm closed and Mia punched the wall as hard as she could.

A small hole crumbled and fell apart. The hole was just small enough for a certain brunette and dog. Alex jumped right in and Mia followed. They slid for what seems like countless minutes. The rocky surface was surprisingly soft, like it was made that way on purpose.

The small little tunnel shot them onto the dirt filled cement, Mia landing on her butt with an 'umf!'. The walls of the endless looking hallway were covered in vines and moss. "Samos would love this place." She giggled trying to alleviate the creepy darkness that embodied the pasage.

Just as the timid heroine took a step forward, spikes shot out of the ground. "Agh!" She stumbled backwards. "Jeez! First step and I already was almost dead."

The whole way traps sprung up out of nowhere. Surprising both as they cautiously walked along. The occasional metalhead jumped out of the ground, non-cement, spots as usual. It was always followed by a 'Go!' and a vicious mauling.

The deeper they entered the colder it was. The small blouse-like blue article of 'clothing' that Mia always donned was too thin. Not to mention both shirts she wore were short sleeved. The blocks of the walls were crusted and more vines covered them. The floor now was covered in vines, making it difficult to walk.

It became insanely dark at one point, were Mia was feeling around to see where she was going. At this point in time, a light shone in the distance. She went from walk to a slow jog then quickly into a sprint. Her face lit up with hope now running at top speed.

"This is it!" she shouted, Alex yapping happily.

The light now enveloped them as their eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Mia's eyes widened once again for the sight before her practically froze her in her tracks. There was a large _waterfall_ of light eco. It flowed into a enormous lake that held the light substance. Alex sat down barking toward the direction of it.

"Good thing we brought this, Right Alex?" Mia pulled out a small jar which Alex carried in a small pouch wrapped around his neck.

She carefully and slowly dipped the jar, sideways, catching the eco inside. The bright almost clear substance slid off the side of the jar. It glistened as it dropped into the basin-like lake. The surroundings absorbed the sound of the drops. The beauty captivated Mia. The ground was solid vines, with even trees growing up from them. The walls, unlike the floor, were clear of vines. The silver blocks glistened against the light emitted by the glowing eco reservoir.

Just as Mia finally stood up, the ground rumbled. The vines parted and a large precursor machine whirred to life as it emerged from the ground. The eyes lit up and large proboscis sharpened into a beak.

"Intruder of the dark! Leave this sanctity of light, or be exterminated!" The machine didn't even give the poor girl a chance to leave. The machine screeched, sharp eagle like wings protruding out of it's sides along with talons at it's feet. It was practically an eagle itself and it shined a bright orange/red.

With an inhumane screech, it charged at the two 'intruders'. Mia skillfully dodge rolled out of it's path. It continued this way for a while too.

Mia panted running out of breath. "If it keeps up at this rate, I'll be done for." She dodged another swipe attack.

The eagle soon perched, seemingly out of energy. It dipped it's 'feathers' into the lake of eco. As soon as it did, A large pulsating circle lit up on it's back.

A idea popped into Mia's head. "Let's go, Alexander!" She ran fast, jumping onto the precursor eagle's tail while Alex followed. The machine screeched and it began to pull out of the light eco. "Take this!" Mia shouted as she kicked off of the glowing sphere. The machine screeched in pain, if it even did have emotions.

Alex dug his nails into the said sphere and the precursor eagle pulled completely out of it's energy source. It turned to the husky, flying upwards, readying for another attack. It swiped and missed again. "Your aiming sucks!" Mia taunted. It swiped again this time more furiously. It ended up once again missing and slamming into the walls. The square shaped room shook.

The beast slouched, wings laying limp against the floor. The sphere glowed a second time, indicating that it was open for an attack again. Mia and Alex took the chance, jumping on it's back once more.

"Die already!" Mia slammed her foot into the sphere with all her remaining energy. The beast's head shot up screeching in pain. It was so loud that Mia had to cover her ears as Alex bowed his head to the back of the machine using two paws to cover his ears.

The mechanical eagle flew upward in a desperate attempt to knock the two off. Mia knelt down to the beast trying to hold on and Alex's claws dug into the beast. It did end up knocking them off though. Mia slammed hard onto the ground while Alex landed flawlessly on all fours. The beast, now tired out, powered down. It perched next to the lake again enveloping the wings in light.

Out of nowhere, Mia's dark side took over. **"It dies here and now!" **It hissed through gritted teeth. The dark animal ran unnaturally fast towards the seemingly invincible heap of precursor metal with intense energy. With a guttural growl, it jumped into the air as high as it could. It grinned a wry grin and shouted, **"Death Guillotine!" **It struck the head of the eagle machine and flowed incredible amounts of dark eco into it. The claws slamming shut intensifying the rate of eco intrusion just a guillotine would slam down against a victim's head. Both would have caused instant death.

"Malfunction! Overflow of dark! Not enough light!" It's electronic voice made know. The beast powered off for the last time and fell forward into the lake of light. The amazing eco just enthralled the machine, not even becoming tainted. It retained its purity even with a dark eco filled eagle flowing under it.

"It's over?" Mia whimpered as her body fell numb and reverted to normal. She laid on the ground, drained of energy.

She got up taking after taking deep breaths. "We need to get this to Daxter." She huffed. Alex yipped, tongue dangling out of his mouth, getting a small laugh out of Mia.

She was proud of herself. "I can take care of myself just fine." She said as if talking to someone. Although she could, there she was, limping with an arm on her sore shoulder. Though the light eco she carried managed to give her instant energy. Adrenaline now pumping through her body. She want to see Daxter returned to normal and she would see to it too.

The poor guy had nothing but bad luck since he arrived in Haven and she felt her childhood friend deserved at least some good news. She began to run again.

But this time the traps were somewhat different. All the usual traps were now 'aggressive'. All the way through, Mia barely escaped them. No doubt by the time she was almost out, she had cuts all around her body. On her legs, arms, and even face. Even with them, she pressed on, sprinting back to the garage.

* * *

Jak knelt down to Daxter. "You did great." Daxter's ears perked up. "No, we did great! Right partner?" Jak looked at Keira and she turned away.

The door of the garage slammed open, with a gravely wounded Mia slowly jogging in.

"Mia? Precursors, are you ok!?" Keira shouted.

"Goodness Gracious!" Tess exclaimed putting a hand to cover her mouth.

Mia slouched over, hiding something towards her stomach. She was panting uncontrollably. She looked up still hiding the object. She stood in front of Jak. His eyes were full of concern. He was either speechless at her current state, or he was plan on who he had to kill because they had hurt her so badly.

"Look...what...I...found!" She held out the jar of light eco in front of Jak and Daxter. Keira and Tess looked on curiously.

"Light Eco?" Jak said confused.

"Light Eco!" Daxter shouted happily.

Alex ran around in circles, chasing his tail.

Mia who was extremely dizzy because of blood and oxygen loss was swaying. She fell forward but was caught by Jak. "I'm...o-ok." She pushed off gently against his chest. Jak, still worried, held her by the arms carefully not to touch the wounds while still supporting her.

"Come on." Keira helped Mia onto the metal table while Tess retrieved a med-kit.

A couple of minutes later, Mia was bandaged up to near-normal.

Daxter held onto the eco. He wanted to wait till Mia was okay to use it. "You alright?" He asked worried.

Mia shook her head. "Just fine, Please, Try it." She motioned towards the jar. Her heart rate increased as everyone circled the little ottsel. Jak opened the contained eco and it floated above his hand.

The eco floated towards Daxter's furry form. His body contacted with the light and it turned crystal clear. His small clear body morphed into a normal elf shape, still surrounded by light. Large smiles crossed Jak, Mia, and Keira's faces.

A small tear fell from the brunettes watering eyes.

"Daxter... You're back."

* * *

**Teh shortness =[... What you think bout' it though? I got the idea one day while I was running outside. It helps with the writers block. So yeah. I'm getting right to work with the next one...**


	7. VII: Second Doubts

**OKAY! I re-edited this one! I ended up re-reading and hating it and was also shorter than I wanted it to be. So redone and yes please read it again even if you have previously because I have changed parts!**

**:3 Myess, please read indeed.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Smiles adorned everyone's face including Tess.

Daxter sat atop the table, his thin frame shook from the winter air that crept in. Mia pulled him into a tight warm hug. Undoubtedly welcoming the warmth but awkward due to the fact that he was _naked._

Nobody seemed to mind that though. They were more focused on the miracle that transpired in front of them. Daxter reached up and ran a hand through his gold-reddish hair. He then glanced at his hands. They were no longer fuzzy. He grinned boyishly from ear to ear.

Mia stood directly ahead, hands together at her chest. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. "It worked. She whispered.

Alex jumped on the table barking happily. He pounced on Daxter, licking his face.

Daxter had grown. Even a bit in the muscles. He was just about Jak's height and still had his (A/n: Somewhat adorable ^.^) overbite. His sense of shame caught up with him when he realized he was naked. Not because of what was there, but the fact the he was indeed nude around his close friends. He quickly used his hands to cover up, blushes appeared shortly after.

Keira giggled as she proceeded across the garage with a towel in hand. She hand the towel to Daxter and he swiftly wrapped it around his waist. He stood up, feet touching the cold solidified floor. Everyone huddled around the semi-redhead except Mia and Jak.

"I can't believe-" Jak was at loss for words. His best friend was back. He then remembered about the reason he was back. The anger he had towards her had long diminished. He thought back about it.

_'You stay out of this!'_

He felt stupid now. His anger had gotten the better of him. He felt even more dumb considering that Mia had done this for him and Daxter, knowing that they are best friends. Not only that, she risked her life to do it too.

Mia waved a hand trying to snap Jak out of his deep thought. "You there?"

He snapped back to reality and chuckled ever so lightly. "You don't know how much this means to me." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, the words coming out a little more meaningful than he intended it to be.

She put a hand to her chest, fingers skimming the necklace she wore. "Trust me, I know." She looked up and glancing intently into Jak's eyes. "You know, you should apologize to Keira, she didn't mean to..."

He broke his gaze from her grey eyes to the floor. He knew he had to, or his chances with Keira would end abruptly. Yet still, Mia had her ways to get them to forgive each other. Which was strange to Jak. He thought any other girl would try to pry them apart. None the less it _attracted _him more to her. It was undeniable they had some sort of feeling but the persistent brunette kept pushing him towards Keira. Not the he didn't want to either, he was more or less being torn apart between the two. Daxter talked to him about it before. _'You had your chance to pick before big guy. Now its to late, Mia chose for ya.'_

"You feeling alright?" Mia's eyebrows lowered in worry. He was thinking, staring blindly at the floor.

He nodded slowly. He took a quick look at Keira, who in turn, was looking at him too. She quickly turned yielding a frown.

"**Looks like she's still ticked." **Dark's voice reverberated in Jak's head. _"Don't remind me." _He mentally growled. He pushed back the dark aura to the back of his mind, effectively shutting Dark up.

Both Mia and Jak's dark egos have been acting up more frequently and more forcefully. In truth, they were losing control. Mia had saved Keira from getting either raped or molested by a very lustful Dark Jak countless times (Jak ending up with apologies flowing out like a river and Keira huddling in corner in fetal position with a winded Mia cheering her up).

Daxter walked up to the heroine of the moment, giving her a friendly hug. "You're the best!" He smiled full of joy that he was normal again. Not only that, he could become more intimate with Tess, which he and her were looking forward to. But....

Yes there is a 'but'.

Tess had love Daxter for his furry orange cuteness. What if she wasn't attracted to him now? Thoughts ran through his head like mad.

He returned to Mia.

She giggled. "We need to get some food into you, and some clothes for you to wear." She placed her hands on each of his shoulders. Daxter's face lit up and he looked over his shoulder, to where Mia was now looking too. Tess had her hands wrapped around her sides.

Daxter walked up to the blond. "Y-You don't like me this way. Do you...?" He frowned slightly, bracing emotionally for her answer.

As if it were nothing, Tess' insecurity dissipated in an instant and hugged Daxter just as hard as she would if he were still an ottsel. "I _love _howlook. You look perfect." Her warm hand contacted with his still cold cheeks. Daxter closed his eyes, relishing the warmth resonating from her hands to his face.

She leaned closer, Daxter's slowed breaths sending shivers down her body. She definitely didn't want the moment to end. She screamed mentally, lovingly absorbing the moment. She gently kissed Daxter, her soft lips touching his. Daxter had his eyes half lidded, not expecting this to have happen but still enjoying it. Tess pulled away slowly walking past a dazed Daxter, towards Keira and Mia's direction.

Tess ran over to her excitedly shouting like a crazy person. "Eeeeekkk! Oh my goodness! He's so cute and hot and I just can't resist already I want make out like crazy and-"

"Tess!" Mia shouted placing a hand over her _still _running mouth. "I get it." She laughed half heartedly.

Tess' demeanor clouded up. "Heh, sorry."

Daxter secretly smirked. _"I really enjoyed that." _He lightly bit his lip. He then turned and looked at Jak.

Jak chuckled lowly. "You hardly changed."

Daxter frowned. "Hey not like you, but I'm still sexier than ever!" He gloated.

"Hell yeah." Tess whispered rather loudly and Mia looked at her incredulously. All the girls in the room promptly broke into hysterics.

The garage door slowly creaked open and a pale blueish hand gripped the door, the girls' faces becoming serious. The perpetrator reared his head, his face lighting up.

"Uncle Gol!" Mia shouted in glee tackling him.

He laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, sweetheart." His voice as raspy as ever. Behind him walked Maia.

"Mia there is something I must show you." She motioned for Mia to step outside.

Mia smirked. "Everyone's teaching me something these days." She did as told while Gol introduced himself to Tess inside, Jak keeping an eye on him.

The soft snow crunched under Mia's boots. She snuggled into the scarf wrapped around her neck. Maia smiled.

"Your eco _egos_ are still quite dormant. You do know you have a light _ego, _right?" Maia put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I do?" Mia was confused. Her mother nodded.

"Your father was a light eco sage after all. You inherited his light eco channeling powers, thus creating an alternate light ego. That is also the only reason your eyes aren't the colors of your father nor mine." Maia pointed out. "The darkness of dark eco, clashes brightness of light eco." She explained. "But that isn't what I am here for. I must leave soon and I wanted to give you two gifts before I leave with your uncle."

Mia pouted and hugged her mother like a child, dangling off her waist. "No, Don't go yet!"

Maia smiled at her daughter's childishness. She pulled her off and made her stand straight. "First I will reawaken your light _ego_." She pulled out a small trinket that radiated with light. It lit up the surroundings of the street. The light embodied Mia and she felt an overwhelming sense of relaxation. "And lastly, I will give you a power that will help you protect yourself and those you care for." She touched Mia's forehead briefly and she felt overwhelming confidence.

"When in need, shout 'Dark Shield'. Should you have enough eco, a shield will come to your defense. Use it well my precious my child." Maia retrieved Gol from inside and they said their goodbyes.

Mia walked in still avoiding a lump in her throat, knowing her mother would want her to be stronger and walked inside. Everyone just stared for a while and soon the atmosphere went from tense to jovial once again.

"It's getting late and I need some new clothes!" Daxter added as he tightened the towel around his waist. He kissed Tess passionately before heading for the door.

The wind whipped his exposed chest and he yelped. "Gah, it's freezing!"

Mia removed her blue _blouse_ and handed the blue _blouse _to Daxter. He looked at it in confusion.

"Put it on!" She jostled it towards him. "It'll help with the cold for now." She stifled a giggle.

Daxter growled but did so anyways. Jak and Mia couldn't help occasionally looking over at Daxter, who was riding a separate zoomer of his own for the first time. They would laugh uncontrollably and then would snap back to seriousness when Jak would almost crash.

Seriously, Daxter in a blouse and towel?

Two Samos' awaited the group back at the underground. Even they could resist to let out a small snicker. Daxter mumbled something under his breath.

Samos explained the mission but everyone was tired out. Daxter sprinted to the bathroom as quick as he could. Jak let him borrow a white shirt with some black pants. They would find something for him to wear the following day.

Daxter was taking a shower, and the two Samos' went to Haven Forest on an supposed investigation, not without explaining the next mission that would follow tomorrow morning. This meant that Mia and Jak were alone. Not good evidently.

Mia sat down getting comfortable and Jak was thinking about the same things back at the garage and now was the perfect moment to talk about it. Well to Jak is seemed like it.

"Mia, can I ask you something." He pushed off the wall to walk closer to her.

She turned to his direction, grinning. "Shoot." She replied.

"About Keira."

"What about her?"

"I love her, but..."

"Jak?" She worriedly asked fearing the worst. "Just give it more time, she'll forgive you about-"

His mini plan worked accordingly giving him the get go to ask.

"See thats just it! Mia, I overheard you talking with Keira about me."

She now had her back facing him. "Oh..." She gripped her arm lightly with her hand and bit her lower lip.

"I'll just ignore the fact you eavesdropped." She turned to a nervously grinning Jak. He quickly returned to his usual mood.

"Listen can we talk about this later, I'm really tired." She fell face first onto her bed and groaned. Daxter exited the bathroom read for bed and he jumped onto his bunk. Torn, all the while, was in the storeroom checking supplies. Leaving Jak, doing nothing.

He sighed and climbed up to his bed, removing all effects and dropping them over the side. They had a mission early in the morning and it was not a bad idea to get a head start on sleep.

"Blast Bots to the west!" Daxter shouted over Jak's comm. He looked down at the clothes Tess had bought for him, admiring the red tunic and white pants. He closed the comm, going back to admire his 'candy'.

The machine turned and began to shoot away, very inaccurate to be precise. The blasts were far from hitting Jak and Mia. Jak shoot at it with his morph gun and it shook with a impending explosion. Jak had gotten closer to it quicker than Mia had.

_'What is he doing!? It's going to explode!'_ Mia pondered, Now running faster. _'He's so dense...'_.

Jak backed up slowly, not understanding that it was going to explode. He raised his gun again. He turned to Mia, who was now screaming.

She cussed under her breath. "Get out of its blast radius!" Jak could hear her over the trembling bot.

Mia cussed again. _'I have to do something...'. _She remembered about the whole shield concept her mother had explained a day earlier and she jumped ahead of Jak and shouted, "Dark Shield!".

A pale purple shield condensed and the bot exploded. The impact against the shield protected Mia and Jak but flung Mia backwards. She then crashed into Jak and they were now awkwardly sprawled on top of one another.

"Thanks." Jak grunted as he tried to get up. Mia removed herself quickly off the renegade and apologized but then glared angrily.

"I told you it was going to blow!" She chided. Surely Jak would be more careful upon taking care of the other bots.

The trio reunited and they headed to the Hip Hog.

Daxter and Tess stared into each others eyes dreamily but was interrupted by Krew.

"Back to work toots!" He nagged and Daxter turned to him.

"She is working, you beach ball! Quit your yappin'!" He turned back to his girl. Krew threatened him and he passed out. Either from Krew's breath or threat. Tess fanned his face, hoping to resuscitate him.

"Jak I want you to throw the championship race, just let Erol win." Krew took a ragged intake of air and Mia cringed along the lines of 'Let Erol win'.

Jak turned angrily. "You bet against us!?"

"Jak...Jak!" He attempted to reason. "It's just business. Everyone's is counting on you, the one glimmer of hope. What better opportunity to make money? What do you say?" Just as Krew heaved, Erol began to approach the group.

Jak turned his back to the massive blob of girth. "I say you're going to lose a lot of money because I'm going to race, and I intend to win." He turned and gave a mocking glare.

Krew had a fit and Mia smirked at him. "You're become more trouble than you're worth! Don't get to comfy, everyone is expendable!"

Just as Daxter pushed off the table to regain balance, he fell back onto the table, Mia and Tess trying to support him so he wouldn't slide off.

"Ready to die boy!? We don't have to wait for the race, right now! One-on-One, thorough the city using accelerator rings! Miss one ring and its over! Keira already thinks you're a loser, and I'll prove it now, once and for all!" He raised a fist in front of Jak's face and Jak knocked it away with his own.

"You're on."

Erol's steps faded in sound as he stepped outside.

"You coming?" Jak looked back. Mia shook her head. "Racing is the last thing I'm good at. I would just burden you." She walked up to Jak. "But be careful, Erol isn't know to play fair. You know that."

Jak nodded, running outside. He leaped on to the zoomer waiting for him.

"3... 2... 1... Go!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it =p! I noticed I use the normal story more than some people find acceptable, but there IS a storyline already made and changing it means changing the events itself, making some plotholes and more inconveniences. On the other hand, I do try to fit Mia in to make it at least slightly different.**

**So please review about it! Don't like it? Review anyways, any type of review is welcome! Yes even flames.  
**


	8. VIII: Out Of Control

**OH GOODNESS! Another 'Teh Shortness'! I'm sorry guys! I have been really busy lately with XC and I wanted to get another chapter up. Although short, it should be interesting. (Hopefully)**

**Reviews**

**- Random Hyper Person -  
Thank yous! I has cookies for you .! *Hands cookies* Yes, one of the many few who actually decided to review rather than just read blantly and expect more, more, more. This chapter is thanks to you ;p**

**- Neoqueen24 -  
Do I have to say anything? She's just wonderful ^.^**

**So please without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Jak awoke, sitting up looking down at the mess on his boxers. A result of a recent fantasy about Keira. His lust had been intensifying lately and it wasn't letting up.

He had gotten angry over this too. For what reason were his hormones raging like a pubescent teen? He was turning nineteen today!

The blond wandered into the bathroom. Getting ready to start the day reluctantly.

Mia arose, hair a mess, yawning. "Another day..." she sighed, running a hand through her hair before getting up from the bed. Samos called over Jak's comm. The ring resonated from the bathroom and both Mia and Daxter sighed knowing that they had to be up for a mission.

Jak exited the undersized bathroom, now fully dressed of course. "Samos needs some kind of seed from Dead Town."

Mia sat up straight. "So he wasn't lying." Daxter nodded in agreement, they both thought back to the hooded man. He said he left something for Samos, but no one actually thought he did. Who was the person anyways?

Everyone suited up. Jak opted to take his jetboard there as Mia and Daxter followed on zoomers.

After a goose chase from a few KG for no reason whatsoever, the door's gears turned slowly earning a impatient tap of the boots from Daxter. The doors unlocked and the stench overwhelmed the trio. Never once did they get used to the disgusting smells. Daxter pointed to a limp Titan Suit. Jak and the group jumped over some gaps, filled with muck. Jak climbed onto the suit opening the pressurized top. He glanced inside and looked back at Mia with a raised eyebrow.

Mia took a step back. "Oh no, I'm fine on foot!"

Jak pushed of the Suit. "Alright then, you use it."

Mia looked at him suspiciously as if he was up to something yet to no hesitation, she climbed into the Titan Suit.

"Ready?" She called and her voice was heard over Jak's comm. Daxter had pulled out a gun that he had stolen a KG Handgun and had grown fond of it, besides the fact that it was owned by some crazy guard. He smirked, excited to finally get some action in. Jak rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friends anticipation. He then readied his own gun. Mia pressed a glowing button on the panel inside the bot. It thrusted a mechanical claw into the impediment that prevented them from advancing. It shattered like glass.

A metalhead awaited behind said wall and leaped at the Suit. Jak quickly reacted and shot the monster with out much effort. Jak was definitely one of the best warriors in Haven, if not the best himself.

Mia guided the suit to turn and slammed into another wall. This time two metalheads ambushed. Daxter shot one with a small bit of trouble. He was still getting used to handling a much smaller weapon than him for some reason. He must have been used to being smaller than his weapon, just like he used to do as an ottsel, handling Jak's morph gun while Jak had swerved by Krimson Guards.

Mia made the suit push a block allowing the group to jump up to an alcove. Another wall that need a good smashing and so it was done, making more progress.

"Big 300 pound gorilla coming through!" Daxter shouted aiming his gun ahead of the Titan Suit.

Pushing a final block, Mia climbed out of the suit and jumped down. She smiled and tilted her head, looking innocent. Oh no, she didn't need a 'Good Job' at all..

Everyone one climbed and followed the path that lead to their childhood home. As they approached the Life Seed floated near Samos' old hut and under the seed was the hooded man they had encountered earlier. He held his hands up almost as if he was admiring the glowing green seed.

"It is ready." He whispered lowering his hands. In doing so, the seed floated down with his movements. The seed landed safely into Jak's hands.

"Take it to him." The figure turned slowly and walked towards the hut.

Everything went along smooth. Or so, not really. Something always must happen.

As they were walking back, Jak stopped. He hid his face of pain as Dark fought for freedom and control of Jak's body. Hiding it was a bad idea as Daxter and Mia had no idea of what was happening. A low growl from Jak saw to it that they noticed. Mia gasped still facing forward fear preventing her from looking back. _'He must have absorbed too much dark eco.'_

With a roar Jak leaped at a turning Mia both of them rolling a couple of times before coming to a halt. The seed was dropped before the tackle.

Dark had Mia pinned down to the cemented tiles that made up the ruins. At first the brunette didn't panic but she glanced over at the seed. It was rolling towards the ledge!

"Daxter, The seed!" Mia shouted while struggling against Dark's grip.

Daxter ran after the rolling seed and caught it by the small vines spurting out of it's top.

Dark released one of Mia's wrists and reared a clawed hand back. With her now _one _free hand, she grabbed his wrist trying to delay his death attack.

Mia grunted with effort. "Daxter! ...Shoot!" Daxter aimed at his best friend then lowered the gun. He couldn't do it but he had to! If he didn't, Mia couldn't hold him off forever and judging by Jak's quadrupled strength, she had only seconds left. He quickly re-aimed and shot at Dark's shoulder.

"Augh!" Dark hissed in pain. Mia pushed him off with a grunt. Dark stood up, barely fazed. His sadist smirk appeared as he walked towards the two.

Mia tugged at Daxter's hand. "We have to run!" It may have been a futile attempt, but it was something.

Daxter jumped off of the alcove down backtracking to the gates back to Haven City while Mia distracted Dark. Daxter waited at the gates now panting.

Mia had now made a very stupid mistake that may just cost her, her life. She turned a corner looking back not even noticing that she was running towards a dead end. She slammed into the cemented wall clumsily, rubbing her head absentmindedly. She quickly stood up getting a grasp on the situation once again. Dark, now was hunting her down, and Jak has no control.

Dark was now slowly stepping towards her, a predatory growl escaped from his lips and Mia gasped. Never before had she been cornered, undoubtedly Jak wasn't going to change back anytime soon. Backed up into a wall. Not exactly the most expected death.

Dark crouched, ready to pounce. Mia closed her eyes waiting for death to take her away.

*Thud!*

Dark shouted as he was tackled to the ground.

"Alexander!" Mia stood behind the husky that was protecting her. "I'm sorry about this Jak... Sick em'!" With a quick hand gesture Alex pounced, fighting with Dark and practically mauling him. Or course, Dark injured Alexander immensely.

The fight seemed endless and now Dark's power was waning. Jak's tanned skin resurfaced and Alex assumed his position next to his owner.

"What happened?" Jak was clueless as he tried to stand, cuts and bruises pained him so he stopped.

The formerly 'hunted' girl helped Jak up, swinging his arm over her shoulder for support. "Dark." was all she said and that is all that was needed to be said.

Samos was at the Hip Hog with Keira, who in turn was hanging out with Tess. Mia walked in supporting Jak who was severely wounded by Alexander. Daxter followed shortly with the Life Seed in hand. The commotion was ended quickly and Mia settled Jak onto one of the Hip Hog's sofas. Jak gritted his teeth in pain as he was being laid down.

"Oh Precursors, Jak..." Keira gasped upon further inspection of his wounds.

Jak opened his eyes. "Keira?"

Keira nodded slowly, tears forming in her eyes. Alexander whimpered sadly. He didn't want to, but Jak had threatened his owner, and he was one loyal dog.

"Don't be angry at Alex, he was only trying to protect me." Mia said as she brought in some green eco cases and some bandages. Keira only nodded once again to show approval. Mia then went on to attend to Alexander, who she patched up quickly. She petted him affectionately.

Keira was rubbing the green eco onto Jak's injuries. He lazily opened his eyes to see who was attending to him. His heart warmed at the sight of Keira but also pained because of the tears threatening to release. Jak once again closed his eyes.

"M-Mia?" Keira's voice was now hoarse and her sadness was very noticeable. "Can you bandage Jak up, I'm not good with patching people up." Mia took the bandages and looked at Keira as she left the Hip Hog. Mia was saddened too. She knew Keira hated to see Jak hurt and she hated when people were sad, and also the fact that two of her closest friends were now injured. Not only that, Keira was probably choking back tears trying to talk as normal as possible while she was handing the bandages over.

Mia walked solemnly to Jak. He felt the sofa shift but didn't bother to open his eyes. Mia was working deftly soft fingers occasionally brushing against Jak's arms. Her hands moved to his, soft fingers somewhat lingering on his calloused hands. This caught his attention and he once again lazily opened his eyes. Had she wanted to show her true feelings? Jak was correct about Mia's alleged boyfriend, Zach, he was an a** so she was 'single'.

His thoughts were still cloudy. Where Keira once was, Mia was there. He thought his mind had play tricks on him. A cruel prank it must have been.

"You're still awake?" Mia motioned for him to sit up. He did so and lifted up his arms allowing Mia to wrap the bandages around his cut back. It was awkward, in a perspective, it looked like they she was hugging him.

"Yeah." He sighed. She stopped and Jak strangely missed the feeling of her soft fingers working hard to fix his wounds. The warmth of her fingers was inviting. He then thought about Keira, who was probably crying. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." Mia's soft voice snapped him back on track.

"You... You had no choice." Jak was having trouble finding words of consolation. "I should be apologiz-"

"No one should be." Mia cut him off. He turned his view to her. She was fidgeting with the remaining roll of bandaging. Her small brown bangs were effective in hiding her face. He then noticed Mia was hiding something. A shine of metal glistened against it.

Mia looked up and noticed his interest in the object. "Oh um." She suddenly became nervous. "H-Happy B-Birthday." She grabbed the metal from behind her and handed it to Jak. He looked at it in amazement. "Me and Keira asked Tess to help us make it for your birthday."

Tess at that moment had giggled. "It was her idea." Tess then resumed to return to Daxter.

Mia glared at Tess then her gaze softened when Jak looked up to her. "I'm sure you would put it to good use."

Jak was speechless. Something Mia was able to make him do easily.

She had gathered pieces, Tess made the blueprints and Keira put it together. They made a _peacemaker _mod. An attachable mod that gave the morph gun the power rival a peacemaker gun itself.

Mia stood up allowing him to stand, no longer feeling pain. Keira walked back into the Hip Hog, dry streams of tears on her face. Mia moved out of the way, motioning for him to go to Keira.

So he did. "Keira..." Jak felt that he had the perfect woman in his arms. Not though, without his heart tugging towards two women at once.

And so for the second time, Jak kissed Keira gently and passionately.

* * *

**Mmm! Yummy fluff.**

**Daxter: *Pulls out tooth* "Not cool!"**

**Hina:Sorry Dax ^.^'**

**Jak: And what about the beginning!?**

**Hina: How is it _not _possible? You silly elf =p.**

**Jak: Grr...**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	9. IX: Dark Desires

**Gah, Finally have it up! Ok I rushed on this one too so it will probably go by quick or have alot of errors. I have a massive migrane so please bear with me.**

**- Random Hyper Person -**

**I see that you do have a love for Dark Jak so I included him in this chapter too, majorly IMO. Oh and I saw the 'Jak 2 Model Viewer'. Wowz, I can't believe Jak said that O.O! It so not like him XD. (I suggest that everyone go to RHP's profile and check it out!) And Jak's laugh is extremely smexy!!!! Definitely named this chapter after one of your fics because you need to update it!!!!!  
**

**- Neoqueen24 -**

**One of my most reliable reviewers. Thank you very much ^.^

* * *

**

**Other than that, everything is just peachy...**

**Oh almost forgot!!!!**

**WARNING: This chapter has some insinuated things such as rape in it. So do not read this chapter if you don't like that kind of stuff.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The renegade's party was short lived and everyone had already given their presents out. Daxter gave Jak an attempted bear hug and a weak punch to the arm. Keira had another present, it was a custom zoomer that Jak could use for the Class Races. The colors were vibrant and it was in Keira's opinion, a 'beaut'. Tess handed Jak a gun mod and it goes to say, even if it was _his_ birthday, she intended the mod to be used to protect her 'Daxxie-kins'. Daxter swore up and down he was capable of beating down the metalhead leader without Jak or Mia. Both scoffed and a couple of people laughed.

Torn gave Jak a mission which must have been his idea of a present. Safe to say Jak wasn't to happy about it. Mia also added on to the gift giving by giving Jak a premium Eco Pack. It carries small doses of Eco and it isn't large at all, useful in all kinds of situations.

Hell, even Krew felt generous! "You can all just stay here at the Hip Hog for a day. But don't get used to me being... hospitable, ey?" He then, as always, floated away

Keira and Mia left to the garage to add upgrades to Jak's new zoomer.

Tess guided a very drunk Daxter to a room which they would share.

Ashelin arrived at the Hip Hog only to ask for a certain redhead commander.

Jak entered the garage to escort Keira to her room. She accepted along with the statement, "No funny business!" Mia stayed behind willingly to work on the zoomer. She had become a total mech-fanatic and she didn't mind staying up late one bit.

That is of course, when there is unwanted visits. Even worse when those visits make things worse.

Mia finished up the zoomer, closing the roof. To her surprise, she jumped when she was a figure directly ahead.

"Who..." She didn't even get the chance to speak as said shadow stepped forward. To Mia's discomfort it was none other than Erol and he began to walk forward slowly. Mia inched backwards knowing that anything could happen. Everyone was most likely asleep and the rooms of the Hip Hog were far from its garage.

"My dear, you shouldn't be up so late." Erol smiled maliciously. He had plan and it showed in that grin of his. He looked at his gloved hand, acting nonchalant. "I told you I would have you soon." He turned his attention to the girl.

Mia in turn stood her ground, gripping a spanner. "I'm going down kicking then." She threw the spanner as hard as she could and it missed. "Damn, perfect time for my horrible aim." She silently cursed.

Erol simply turned his head slightly and the spanner hit with a 'clang' against the wall near him. "This will be easier that I thought." He held up a large gun with a netting and electrical receptors, he had hidden it behind his back. As soon as they touch something emitting heat, said thing would be shocked painfully. It launched and caught its victim.

Mia flailed in vain, the shocks coursed through her body. She flinched from the pain and the remaining shocks with an occasional whimper of pain. Her body burned an intense burn. It were as if her internal organs were singed. All body functions were paralyzed. She attempted to move her fingers but there was only a small twitch. She turned her face towards the garage door and reached out meekly.

"J-Jak." Her voice was barely audible.

"Yes, squirm." Erol placed a hand to her face. Mia's stared at him through half-lidded weak eyes then passed out.

___________

"She's awake." A guard's voice resonated in the room. Next came the sound of the boots. Mia slowly opened her eyes. She had motor functions again but when she attempted to stand she was in chains and she was tied down into a sort of chair (A/N: Not the torture one! How cliché do you want this fic to be!?).

The two guards moved aside trying to converse without the hostage hearing their plan. "Should we do it now? The commander isn't here yet, now is our chance!" The crimson colored guards glanced at Mia who was grunting and fighting against her bonds.

"You go first, you're more experienced." The older guard turned to the brunette. Both guards proceeded to touch the girl.

Mia fought against her restraints. "You disgusting- get off of me!"

"What do you think you are doing!?" A voice bellowed from the door which was hidden to Mia due to it being behind the chair she resided unwillingly in. The foot steps grew louder, stopped for a second and then continued. It sounded like the person who entered was dragging something.

The perpetrator soon came into view, it was Erol and he had pulled up a chair to see the show. The guards looked at their commander in fear. They attempted to pretty much rape the hostage without his permission. The hostage was his little pet, should they touch _his _pet they would pay the price.

Erol smirked. "What are you waiting for, continue!" The guards complied reluctantly and just as they did, two shots rang.

Both guards gasped and Mia yelped from the sudden noises. The two guards fell lifeless to the floor.

Mia stared at the dead guards with holes burnt into their backs and then at Erol. He cackled a horribly evil laugh. He stood up and walked towards his little pet. Mia whimpered with a mix of a small sob.

"I like to keep my possessions clean, so I can enjoy you later..." He was dangerously close but he soon pulled away. "I have some loose ends to tie up." He turned around. "Oh yes, wrecking Jak emotionally will give me the upper hand. Abducting you was one of my greatest ideas. It's plus for me too..." He licked his lips and turned to leave.

Mia was going to gag. She felt sick to her stomach. The last thing anyone would want is to lose their innocence to Erol, well... there must have been dozens of girls who swoon over the commander, probably gave it up to him willingly. The orange haired commander called a guard to watch Mia and Erol went out of sight.

"P-Please help me..." She pleaded. The guard didn't want to get frisky with her, so she assumed he had some good in him. He stared at her with a look of pity, something Mia hated but at this point would kill to escape.

The guard leaned over. "I can help you, in exchange for one thing..." He began to tenderly run his fingers along an exposed arm. Mia shook his hand off. "Think about it." He backed off to resume his patrol.

"No... No..." She began to cry, hardly making a sound only hiccuping slightly. There was no hope, even if at one time she thought about Jak but he was with Keira. The last thing on his mind would be about her. Even if he were to see she was missing it would be the next morning.

____________

Keira stared into the mirror. She removed the goggles that she wore around her neck and placed it gently on the small wardrobe. She returned to stare into the reflection of the mirror blankly. The feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, it was worry. Her intuition shouted at her and she was absentmindedly not paying attention to it.

Jak stepped out of the nearby bathroom in what he considered pajamas. His usual outfit without the effects and boots that is. His eyes focused on the aqua haired girl. What was wrong with her? The entire night she hardly spoke. The small displays of affection that occurred from time to time weren't as intimate as they were. At first Jak thought of the worst case scenario. Had Keira fallen out of love with him?

This was not the case. Keira still held the feeling she had ever since the days in Sandover but they never did see each other as often. Mia, being the 'matchmaker', objected and stated that it would only last till the Baron was killed. Thereafter would be 'smooth sailing'. While being on the topic about Mia, Keira had gotten even a little jealous. The heroine had spent most of her time with Jak ever since they met (again).

The burning sensation in her stomach subsided. Her best friend had tried (extremely) hard to pair her with Jak which she greatly had appreciated. But it wasn't as wondrous as she predicted it to be.

Jak observed the girl's curves, repressing a shiver of lust. Lust, a feeling that Dark guaranteed would be sated. This sent Jak into worry mode 24/7 whenever he was around women. Keira not once even hinted about having interest of... well... intercourse (A/N: There I said it :3!). It obviously didn't help with the strange feelings and Dark wasn't going to easy up. Tonight he would have to be extra careful. The couple was to share a bed in less than usual articles of clothing. Even if they were only 10% undressed, it didn't matter. Dark would solve that in an instant resulting in shredded pieces of Keira's clothing and a very traumatized girl.

In general most of Haven City's she-elves were prostitutes, removing of course Keira, Mia, Tess, and strangely Ashelin (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist...). Also some of the more older women of Haven.

Keira was indeed scared to death of Dark. Her suspicions had been confirmed the first day she encountered him. Just as her mind trailed on about Dark an arm slipped around her waist. She turned to the head resting on her shoulder hoping to the precursors it was a luggish and sleepy green-blond not a pale monster.

He was thankfully normal, and his dreamy expression made a smile grace Keira's lips. She leaned her head against his and he inhaled deeply and exhaled. She felt dumb ever doubting her relationship yet still she knew that doubt would resurface again.

**"Now's your chance lover-boy."** Dark cackled.

Jak growled low enough that only Dark could hear but his eyebrows furrowed a bit. _"Not likely."_

Dark growled loudly in Jak's head. He was angry as heck. **"Then I guess it's mine!"**

Jak jerked away violently. Keira turned and gasped. Jak was hunched over the bed. "N-No!"

Keira's face paled, she knew what was happening and she ran as fast as she could. Her pants grew faster and happened in shorter intervals. She sped through the garage not seeing Mia. She quickly assumed that Mia had gone to her room to sleep and sprinted into the cold Haven Streets. Her lungs burned as the cold air rushed in.

Keira came to a stop hiding near the entrance of the Hip Hog, placing her hands on her knees trying to regain lost oxygen. The doubt, as expected, wriggled its way into Keira's thoughts. Was she prepared to live that way?

Meanwhile, Dark's colorlessly black eyes scanned the room. **"Better luck next time I guess." **His voice was low and his mouth curled into a insane grin.

* * *

**Finally! Another chapter that I actually like, probably because the plot starts to pick up more from here on. For now, I am going to go back and re-align some chappies.**

**Thank ya for veiwin'!**

**~Hinasakii~  
**


	10. X: Shattered Heart

**Woohoo! Another chapter up! Wow, I lack reviews T.T (Feels like I do)! Currently my only reviewers have been from...**

**~Random Hyper Person~**

**~Neoqueen24~**

**~Sonrisa~**

**&  
**

**~E1ite~**

**Thank you guys so far you've been pure awesomeness, take a glimpse of their stories, they are very good (Only Neoqueen24 and Random Hyper Person have fics). This chapter is for you all of you guys =p! **

**Had anyone noticed I lack the usual number of oc's? IMO, A fic shouldn't have so many. I've read fics with 5+ oc's. There is only so much people I can remember! So I'm keeping it to a low 4 and less. I've also had a strange mood to write a lemon X.X I feel really weird...**

**Another thing is that, to me, Mia seems... well... weak. I threw in a couple of powers and then felt like it was overdoing it. The mary sue red flag popped up and I immediately and tried to resolve. Jeez, not so good.  
**

**I was actually planning on making a trilogy out of this and a couple of my friends have even agreed to make a comic that would be posted on DA. What do you guys think?  
**

**Warning: This chapter is a bit gloomy and hints of intent of rape. Oh, and Dark Jak may be OOC in some points.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Mia, Zisa, Alexander, and strange hooded man =p. Jak and Daxter are property of their respective owner, Naughty Dog.  
**

* * *

She was chocking.

_'Is this what it feels like to die?'_

The metal relaxed upon her neck. Now she was coughing uncontrollably. Her whole body ached. Wrists were bruised, she was starved, dehydrated, and currently oxygen deprived. Erol smirked from the shadows, what he would give to show Jak what he had done. To him it was a masterpiece. Mia laid against the walls chained, her hair draped over her shoulders and face.

Her coughs halted and now she was breathing hoarsely. She shifted her legs slightly and she immediately regretted it but praised it at the same time. The chain was loose.

Erol approached as usual and his face was level to hers. His breath contacted with her ears. The shiver was sporadic. Her body was extremely sensitive and her gasps were irregular in intervals.

Mia eased a foot free and kicked hard and it nailed Erol square in the crotch. He growled in pain holding his pride.

"Damn it! Tighten her leg chains!" Erol swung an arm at a guard and pointed a finger towards the control panel. The guard complied and pressed a button.

Erol forcefully grabbed her leg and shoved it into a clamped chain. The metal constricted and she bit back a yell. Erol, being a sadist, absorbed the whimper and sighed through gritted teeth. It practically crushed her leg.

He assumed his spot again although this time he was between her legs and snaked a arm around her back. He was now breathing on her neck and his lips lightly traced down to her collar bone.

Mia was struggling and holding back whimpers. She would never give him the satisfaction of acknowledging her fear. Even so, he sensed it she became more frantic.

Erol was getting touchy. He hands ran up the exposed skin between her boots and skirt until he gripped her butt firmly.

Mia reared her upper body then pushed forward to tackle him. "Don't touch me!" Her voice was grave and angry. It really pissed her off that she couldn't do anything about it. Dark Eco sparked around her skin bouncing around.

Erol took a small step back. "Neutralize the Dark Eco." As he said it, a guard shot a small needle with a tube of light eco. Mia's expression eased as if her pain was gone. She sighed contently. The light eco traveled through her veins, sending waves of relief through her body.

The Baron didn't care that Erol was utilizing a rare eco for his own perverse needs. He needed to keep Mia in check or she would be able to escape and if he could keep this going till Jak appeared, his plan would work perfectly.

Mia thought the unthinkable. _'What if he doesn't come, what if he forgot about me...'_ Even worse, the thought didn't go away. Three days have passed and nothing. Not even a little ruckus.

"This is going perfect. Now all I need to do is to steal Keira's heart and Jak will lose both of his closest 'loves'.

This caught Mia's attention. 'Love?' Never, not once, had Mia thought about loving Jak. Maybe as a friend but not more than that. She would normally call herself dense but Jak isn't one to open up about his feelings. But her heart ached. She couldn't deny the feelings she would get around him. The happiness she felt helping out with missions. When they shared a friendly embrace, it was warm and comforting. She never wanted to let go.

To deny it at this point would be stupid. She did, and she mentally smacked herself. The pain in her heart reflected the physical ones. She loved someone who already fallen for someone else. The darkness howled in her head and anger arose. She never wanted to see him again. Playing with a girl's heart is no playful matter. She wanted to rip his head off.

To hell if he didn't come to her rescue. She would bode fine. Erol was human, he was bound to make a mistake and when the time came, the darkness would assist in busting out.

_______________

How long had it really been? Inside of four cement walls, not to mention enclosed space, for days on end, plays with your head.

One week had passed but to Mia it was much more. Try three months.

The restraints eased and she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Her clothes were ripped in several places, evidence to Erol's ruthlessness. Thank goodness 'those' places were still fully clothed. It was a miracle. Every time the evil villain was 'in the mood' something urgent would come up. He would get angry and trudge off and Mia would be left without food or water for the day. Unless Erol was feeling generous. He always wasn't.

Erol was extremely possessive. Aside from killing his own men for touching his 'object', he has had them tortured and even killed slowly during torture. Today another guard had made a mistake. He had mistakenly injected Mia with light eco, without the commander's permission to make it worse.

After that Erol had pretty much gone of the deep end ad if he hadn't already.

Mia was on the floor and he lifted her to her feet. He jerked her arm to follow and she complied, she didn't have much of a choice. The hallway they walked was long and the walls were all a blur. A large size door creaked open and Mia was shoved inside.

"You stay in here!" Erol spoke quickly, probably had to run off to kill someone innocent. He locked the door shut. It was a large red door and Mia was now inside a bedroom. At first she panicked, Erol throwing a girl into a room would never end up good. He was going to make his move some time soon.

She was to stay there for the time being so she explored the room. Her left foot was injured so she was using more her right. The wardrobe was the first thing to come to mind. She opened one of the small drawers and found a gun. Figures...

Why Erol would keep a gun in his drawers wasn't much of a priority to find out. Only one thing was on her mind. Sweet Escape!!

_'That idiot.'_ Mia giggled, something she hadn't done in days. _'Give a girl a gun and its a ticket home.'_ The happiness kind of faded when she remembered she had horrible aim. Also, the door was locked from the outside. If it was inside she would have been able to shoot the lock and run for her life. That would prove difficult too.

She moved onto the bed where she laid down. Not the best idea just in case but she was weary. Why Erol would treat her would some kind of niceness was strange but the bed was incredibly comfortable.

Enough to pull her into Dreamland...

_It was total and utter darkness. Grey eyes scanned the non existent horizon. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, were all purple. The floor seemed to melt and she was sinking into it. Mia was pulling her injured leg upwards to try to escape. To no avail, half her body was consumed already. It was only a second before it was up to her neck._

_She reached up with one hand, the other was already submerged in the unknown dark substance. She wanted to speak but nothing came out, only a strained gasp. The darkness now consumed her entire body but her eyes and above. The hand was still extended upwards, hoping for someone to help her. No one came and the darkness consumed her entire body._

Mia awoke in cold sweat. The suffocation feeling felt so real, she was taking sharp breaths, holding her hand to her heart. The necklace clinked. She frowned. It reminded her of Jak. "Had to be..."

Just as she spoke the room shook slightly. A couple of people were heard shouting outside the door. Then there was silence. It was VERY silent. Mia could hear everything clearly and her breath was the only sound at the moment. The door jolted after there was a shooting sound. It creaked open.

Mia went from despair to pure joy. She leaped of the bed carefully not to agitate her broken leg.

Erol walked in. EROL.

He must have been in such a rush that he just shot off the lock. "He's here." He smiled wryly. The joy returned momentarily yet one thought wandered that never really had left since a couple of days and she felt anxious that if she ever saw Jak again it was overwhelm her.

"Commander! We need everyone present, orders of the Baron." Erol gritted his teeth so hard he could have grinded them down to his gums and Mia was laughing internally at his inconvenience. He sprinted out and it became quite once again.

Mia didn't dare try to leave. If Jak was out there it would be a total battlefield and he would take care of everything. It wasn't all bad, besides the fact that Mia hated to be a damsel in distress. It was more in favor of her Light ego.

The door creaked open again. Fearing that it was Erol she readied the gun. She slowly lowered when Jak stepped inside. The feeling did arise.

Her dark side loved to f*** with her head. Especially in her current condition. She tripped backwards clumsily when she realized it wasn't _Jak _who was standing in the doorway, it was _Dark._

She instinctively huddled in a corner of the red colored room. Her insecurity surfaced and her skin paled and began to glow. Her hair became bluish and clear. Her entire body radiated with light and it set off something in the other being.

Dark's ears flicked a bit and his face eased. It was like he was fascinated by the being of light. He approached slowly at the shivering girl, silently sniffing the air occasionally to sense any fear. Yet, the light radiated only insecurity not fear and this seemed to the numb the feeling to kill.

It was unlike anything in the world. Dark wrapped his arm around Light Mia, and she opened her clear eyes. She was still shivering and Dark radiated a lovely warmth. She cuddled into his chest whimpering but not out of fear. Dark's claws raked light through silky and clear hair and a light purr emitted from his chest.

In Light Mia's mind, Mia herself was looking on wide eyed. Where was the growl, the anticipated mauling, the terribly intimidating sharp and extended claws? Everything was...opposite. The growl replaced with purring, the mauling replaced with a cuddle, and the claws were indeed sharp and intimidating but were used to console the light being in his arms. _'What did they do to Dark!?' _She shouted but it only echoed in the light being's head. But no said she wasn't enjoying it. It may not have been Jak himself but still...

Jak was feeling awkward. He was with Keira but here he was, well, not really, but he could still feel like he was the one cuddling instead of Dark. A part of him didn't mind. If time were to stop it would be perfect. The light than enveloped Mia was so, cool. His skin felt like it was burning and the sensation was extraordinary. It relaxed him so and Dark was actually behaving was a definite plus.

They pulled back slightly and Dark stood still holding a small glowing hand and helped her up. She winced at the pain and it was noticeable.

"**Can you walk?" **Dark actually tried to sound worried instead of the 'You're gonna die' vibe.

"_My left leg, it is broken and I don't know how to heal it." _Her voice was very low, so low that Dark's ears flicked again trying to pick up the small sound.

The end of Dark's lips curved into a smirk and he lifted Light Mia like she was as light as paper. She yelped softly and Dark began to speed out of the crimson room. His speed was constant and he did well trying to avoid from clawing Light Mia's body, which she was grateful for. Dark leaped up only stepping on a walkway rail and landing on the 1st floor. With grunt he hauled off for the exit. The guards were finally catching up and Dark was in the mood to kill. He let Light Mia down.

His carefulness and protectiveness was touching. He was acting like Light Mia was a porcelain doll. He stood in front of her and she shrunk behind his shoulder, peeking over to see the incoming guards. With a snarl, Dark began slicing away. He jumped in the air intending to end it all with a Dark Bomb, but a guard thought otherwise. They had been briefed in how to deal with the 'Eco Monster'. A guard aimed, fired a couple of shots, and hit Dark in the shoulder and stomach. The accuracy was off a little but it was effective.

Dark wasn't stopped, only the Dark Bomb was. He landed, crouching, and then swung upwards making quick work of the remaining guards. Light Mia ran as fast as she could.

Dark was breathing sharply. The fatigue from the shots were taking its toll. The small glowing girl pulled the larger dark being into a tight embrace. She concentrated hard and the wounds began to close up. She moved back just enough to see his face. The clueless expression was laughable. Everything then went serious.

It was quick and brief. Light Mia's eyes were like dinner plates from shock. Dark pressed a bruising kiss, fangs prickling her lips. The goatee tickled and she giggled slightly.

Light Mia and Dark Jak enjoyed it, but their hosts looked on with incomprehensible looks on their faces.

Both their energies had drained and they reverted around the same time. Of course by then they pulled apart.

"_That was... Wonderful..." _The light ego's voice sounded louder in Mia's head. It was rolling around holding a fluffy pillow to her chest, cuddling her face into it and squealing happily. Mia could have sworn the pillow was purple. Great, both ego's pretty much lounge in her head till they are called upon. Not even, it was a stroke of luck Light Mia appeared when she did.

Dark laughed, low and gruff. Jak glared at the being who was leaning against a imaginary wall, arms crossed with a cocky grin. **"What? I got the kiss I wanted, unlike you..." **Jak growled at the dark ego and dismissed the comment.

Both snapped back to reality and boy was it embarrassing when it shouldn't have been. It was their ego's actions, not theirs. So they wouldn't be held accountable against each other for it. Right?

The horrible feeling of rejection. Loss of friendship. Things of that sort coursed through their minds.

"Time to go?" Mia rolled back and forth on her feet, hand behind her back. Jak nodded and headed for the door. The place was in ruins and Erol hadn't even shown up yet. Mia followed but pain restricted her movements even further. She cursed at her light ego.

"_Hmm? What! I learned how to do it last minute!" _She reasoned. Mia humphed.

"**Hey bigshot, forgettin' something?" **Dark looked over his shoulder, as if Mia was behind him. Jak looked back. Mia gave him a sheepish grin.

"Uh, everything is a-ok! No um..." She sighed. She couldn't keep the whole independent facade up of long. "Please?"

Jak chuckled, something he hadn't done in a while, and he hoisted Mia onto his back.

__________________

"You two can't stay out of harms way for two seconds!" Samos chided.

Why did he have to be at the Hip Hog at that precise moment? Jak rolled his eyes and picked up his drink. Daxter was out on a mission. Mia and Jak were immediately worried, but Dax had determination. He would get things done.

Samos was thoroughly annoyed. "I have a good sense of mind to ground you young lady!" Mia gave him a weak smile and a nervous laugh taking it as a joke. "I am serious Mia, You always get hurt and so does Jak." Jak wasn't in need of constant protection, Samos knew that. He had all of the sudden become a very fatherly figure to Mia. Almost as much as Gol was. But just as Keira felt, it was more annoying then caring.

She would say something like 'Thanks Dad' but Samos wouldn't take that lightly either. "Really, Thank you, I can walk fine now!."

Samos protested. "More eco!" He shouted.

"N-No! I'm- gah!" Anymore more green eco and she would explode. At least it felt that way. She got up quickly and walked around. "See, Dandy!" She smiled widely.

Daxter entered. "Well looks who's back!"

Mia slapped him lightly on the arm. He shook his head as he took a seat at the table where Tess was waiting eagerly.

"Jak about-" Mia sat next to Jak as she began but Keira came in and interrupted.

"Jak I need to talk to you, in private." Keira had a serious face on. Not good. Keira grabbed his hand and lead him towards the garage.

________________

It was getting late. Some patrons had come to the bar and Tess was getting busy to work. Daxter already passed out from his large consumption of alcohol. Samos headed for the underground and Mia was sitting quietly at the bar.

She ignored the looks from the guests and sipped her drink. She couldn't help but wonder if Keira knew. How could she? It was so recent but news did travel fast. Her heart fell down to her stomach and her face paled slightly. Why was she such a burden? Even if no one considered it to be like that, she did.

The urge to run, it was a tempting thought but she had long abandoned those plans. The people there, she cared far to much for them. She glanced longingly at the garage door waiting for the door to open.

…

Keira gave Jak a loving kiss. "I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer, Jak." She was impatient, she admitted it and it was heart wrenching. Every second they spent apart ate away at her. The time they squandered reduced more and more every passing day. Jak was extremely close to receiving the Precursor Stone and that was probably the reason why.

It was an important task no doubt, but she wanted him to herself. Greedy too, guilty as charged. She accepted this because she loved Jak but he was too dense to say it to her. She didn't want to do it either, not until she was sure he did in return. She now was also accepting the fact that he would maybe never say it. He was invincible to almost everything, an exception being his feelings.

He was a hard shell and inside where balled up emotions that played with his head. Dark added to the fire.

Jak couldn't believe his ears and they twitched visible.

"I only see you what... once every four days? Maybe even less often! I can't do this, Jak." Keira couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry." She shook her head in sadness and ran out the door.

Mia caught a glimpse of the aqua haired girl and immediately called out. "Keira? Keira, wait!"

Jak took a stressed sigh and ran a hand through his hair absorbing the fact he had lost Keira. He leaned against the zoomer in the middle of the garage. He growled and punched the nearby wall. Hard. He growled through barred teeth.

He slowly walked his way to the closest bathroom glaring at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding through a ripped glove. Even the wall had small traces of his blood.

His heart was shattered into a trillion pieces and it felt like nothing in the world would make him feel better.

* * *

**Okay! The kiss between Dark and Light, I feel so weird! I hate cliches and I try to avoid them. It is difficult though, gosh, so many ideas already taken. I read through a couple fics today and someone wrote about a girl with brown hair and grey eyes. -.- Ugh, great that I read it _after _I began this fic. Grr! I has anger and maybe some grammatical errors...  
**

**Please review guys, I'll review back ~.^ Maybe makes some cookies?  
**


	11. XI: Unrequited

**OMG! *Runs while hair is on fire then dunks head into a bucket of water* Phew! Sorry RHP lit my hair on fire ^.^;**

**Gosh guys, I feel like Kathy Griffin but instead of Emmys, I'm crazy about reviews XD! No longer! Its more about quality quality for mah readers! *Serious Face***

**I haven't updated in so long thanks to school, But now that this is a group thing it should be updated more often. I'll still be the owner, writing 95% of the fic. The other 5% would include extremely violent scenes, lemons, and etc. I may do some of such said things, but that is unlikely. With that said, Thanks to all the following.**

**~Random Hyper Person~**

**I didz it! I'll be more thorough in the next chapter though ~.^. Oh don't you worry, as soon as I make that part of the comic, you'll see :D**

**~Sonrisa~**

**Thank you very much for the reassurance.**

**~Neoqueen24~**

**Hope you've been having a less hectic time. I can't wait to read them soon!**

**~bb-is-the-cutest-ever~**

**Glad you enjoyed it!**

**~Random-Kitty-Yuffie~**

**Wow, I can relate. Too much darn things to do in a day X.x! Thank you's!**

**~ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp~**

**I thought the same thing! Jak needs someone! Im sure you know who ~.^ I'm bound to include more drama and thank you. Now I have a good incentive on what to add more of.  
**

**Thank you very very much to all reviewers! You all rule!**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I own only my oc's, Jak and Daxter is owned by Naughty Dog.

* * *

It was hard to see. The mist was thick and Mia depended on hearing Keira's footsteps. It sounded frantic, desperate to run away.

'Since when did she run so fast!?' Mia thought before a yelp snapped her back to reality. She ran quicker until there was a shape came to form. Of course it was Keira. She had slipped and fell. She didn't seem hurt, which relieved Mia.

She helped her up. "What happened!?" She shook her slightly to snap her out of her current dazed state.

Keira wiped away more tears. Her face was already lined with dried ones.

"Me an Ja-, We-, I couldn't-" She was sobbing and was hiccuping for air with every attempted sentence. Mia got the idea and sighed heavily.

"There goes everything. Come on Keira, we need to get back." It was cold and both girls were wearing clothes fit for warmer days. Not to mention the snow that began falling. Winter was long and harsh in Haven. It was weird to have such fog in the middle of a dry and freezing winter. Then again, Haven City would never be considered normal.

Just as both of them turned, heavy approaching steps resonated in the awfully desolate street. Mia slapped herself mentally when she noticed just how silent and empty the streets were. They ignored whatever it was a continued, a bad idea.

"I finished the rift rider, everyone is going to see it today." Keira said, changing the subject. Mia nodded in approval.

"Sandover, here we come." She smiled and Keira did so too. "There we go! Think about the good things." She put her hands together, feeling accomplished.

The steps behind them became louder. Keira shuddered and sent a 'We should run now' look. Mia complied and started to run.

Kiera was lagging, she was most likely tired out from the previous run. She screamed and Mia immediately turned.

"Metalheads!?" She shouted and ran towards the downed girl. Keira nearly escaped a claw to the head and Mia gave it a swift kick. The metalhead was stunned, but it could only last so long.

"What are they doing- in the city?" Keira panted as they reach the safety of the Hip Hog, close to it at least. She turned in horror as more metalhead surrounded them. Their yellow gems glowed eerily in the mist. The low growls were heard clear as day that would send chill down anyone's spine.

Keira and Mia stood back to back carefully watching the monsters for any attack.

"Every freaking time! Why are we always in some kind of trouble?" Mia growled. A metalhead jumped and she punched it straight in the face. Thank the precursor Jak taught her how to fight. A short wave of pain shot up her arm. Keira had pulled out a large spanner and began smacking away too.

__________

The fight was over. The two managed to make a path to the Hip Hog. Samos immediately pulled aside Keira who was injured quite badly. Mia was ok, beside the aching in her arms.

She then walked towards the door Keira previously stormed out off. She slowly opened the door and guess who was on the other side...

Dark! Of course! Though this time _normal_ Mia wasn't running in fear for her life.

Mia closed the door. "What happened to Jak?" She more or less stated. The dark being was sitting on a bed, hunched over.

"**You alright?" **His voice was the usual gruff voice. Same old, same old.

Mia looked down at her arm and it was bruised, spots of black and blues along them. "Since when did you become so considerate?" Mia tried to sound humourous. Dark just grunted.

"**We're friends, aren't we?" **He mocked. At least it seemed like it.

"Well... If you call chasing someone around trying to kill their 'friends', then yes."

This time he actually laughed a very raspy laugh. Maybe just as raspy as Torn.

It was quiet and very unsettling. Mia glanced at the bandaged hand, the bandage was soaked in blood. "Goodness, how did that happen?" She gently took his hand to examine the injury surprising herself about being so forward.

"**Jak." **Dark said blandly. **"Well me." **He smiled, sharp teeth flashing.

Mia shook her head. "I'm just wondering, how come you're so calm? You know, _not_ trying to kill me." She unwrapped the bandage slowly.

"**Maybe it's because I have other plans in mind..." **He began to inch closer but Mia put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him away.

"This is going to hurt." She poured a small dosage of alcohol and Dark growled. His grip on her arm intensified and he dig his claws into her soft skin.

"Ow!" Mia winced and then slapped his arm and Dark gave a sheepish smile which was strangely adorable.

"Hm... I can't stay mad at you..." She giggled and applied a new bandage layer.

"**If only Keira were like that. Jak is depressed and I hate it when _I'm_ like that." **Dark began to ponder. **"What if you ask him to..."**

"Uh no." Mia blushed. "He needs time." She wrapped the bandage tightly to stop the bleeding.

"**Well what if you and me-" **Boy was he pushing it. But Dark didn't care. He was prying at it.

Mia was now bright red. "What do you take me for?" She had a good sense of mind to slap the pervert.

"**Just a little, you know, relief." **Again he smiled.

"Not happening, go get Ashelin or some hooker for that." She stood up and turned to leave. (A/N: Foreshadowing anyone?)

"Come on, everyone one is waiting for us."

__________

"Monster!" A guard shouted. "Augh!" He exhaled his last breath and fell into a bloody mess. Dark was enjoying the killing spree.

"Good one." Mia ran after a metalhead nearby and jumped on it's head. It thrashed violently and began stabbing upwards. It repeatedly struck itself with its mandibles. It too was defeated.

The brunette jumped off the meat bag and caught up to Dark, running side by side. "How was that?"

"**Hmph, try this."** Dark sped up two fold and ran clean through a couple of metalheads and guards.

"No fair, I have normal sized nails you know!"

When the duo arrived Mia turned to Dark. "Keira is here, might want to let Jak return now." Dark scoffed.

"**I need to talk with her first." (A/N: For you RHP!) **He quickly walked passed Mia.

"Dark wait! She might still be-" Then came the yelp. Keira began to step back in fear. Who would blame her after what happened before?

"**Listen, why are you-" **He didn't even finish the sentence. Well, he couldn't.

"Stay away!" She shouted drawing a lot of unwanted attention.

Dark concentrated for a while and the area suddenly felt unreal. Mia looked around in confusion and wonder. The world seemed to fade and melt and everyone was affected besides Mia, Dark, and Keira.

Nostalgia overwhelmed Mia. It was the room from her dream. Purple walls. Purple floor.

The floor, the malicious 'thing' that had consumed her in her nightmares. Would it happen now? In reality? Was this reality?

Too much questions!

Dark walked towards Keira slowly and she moved backwards at the same pace.

"Dark, don't!" Mia sprinted onwards but was immediately stopped by a large wall of dark eco erupting from the floor. "Dark! DARK!!!"  
___________

Daxter looked up at the wall of dark eco.

Tess put her hand to her mouth. "Precursors, what could have done this?"

Daxter's eyebrows furrowed. "Dark..."  
___________

"It can't be..." Older Samos walked slowly towards the pillar of effulgent purple even though they were still quite the distance away.

"But it is" Youger Samos frowned.  
___________

Zisa made a vicinity camera zoom in. "Vin!" She yelled. "You have to see this!"

Vin observed the image on the camera. "Never have I've seen anything like this." He began to panic.  
___________

"Hmm." The hooded man put a finger to his chin. "That can't be good..."

Alexander barked and sat beside the man. The figure pet the dog. "Shall we investigate?"

* * *

**My shortest yet. Not good. BUT! Im sure you guys liked the Dark-ness-ness. I've been including him a lot lately which can only mean one thing! Yay future fan-service!!!!!**

**~Hinasakii~  
**


	12. XII: Just Once More

**~WOWOWOWOWOWO~**

**Thank you all, my loyal readers and reviewers! You are the bestest evur! This chapter is for everyone who has stayed and read throught.**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Mia slammed her fist against the solid wall repeatedly. In her mind she desperately wished the wall would disappear along with her worries. Dark was on the other side doing who knows what and Keira was trapped there with him.

A quick flash occurred and and the hooded man and none other than Alexander appeared. Alex yipped happily and ran circles around Mia.

"Alexander?" Mia whispered in surprise and proceeded kneel down to rub the husky's belly. His tongue dangled loosely and the blue and brown eyes rolled up in comfort as the brunette scratched and rubbed his stomach.

"I see you have taken a liking to him." The hooded man placed his hands behind his back. "He has done a very good job in ensuring your safety."

"Yes, a very good job... Who are you anyway if you don't mind me asking?" Mia didn't want to sound mean or rude, just that they had encountered many times and not once was a introduction made. 'It' pulled down 'it's' hood and Mia gasped.

"You remember me, don't you?" The spiky blue hair ruffled as he pulled back the hood completely. "So many questions so little time..."

Alex rolled over to stand and sat next to _Zach_. Yes, the one who 'Wanted to get to know Mia better' but ended up disappearing. Well now his whereabouts are known.

"You! When? How!?" Mia was at a loss for words or rather she had too much words and couldn't pick them out.

"About that..." Zach nervously scratched his neck. "W-well that isn't what I'm here about." He stepped forward. "That is the problem." He pointed to the wall of eco. "Jak had a lot of dark eco stored keeping his dark side with all control and to make things worse, Keira was the one that made him angry, she won't be intact for long. Hopefully she still is."

Mia looked down to her necklace, she was compelled to for some strange reason. Probably because her heart began to race. "Nice timing, Keir." She looked at Zach. "Can't you do anything about this? You must have some sort of power!" She raised the tone of her voice getting irritated. Zach stayed quite and it annoyed the hell out of Mia. "Did you hear me? Keira is in danger! We have to do something!" She sighed heavily. "Please..."

She felt guilty just because she had become involved in all of it. Even if she wasn't aware of it. She cursed mentally, hating her light ego and even her dark. Never before had she felt so much hatred for anything, even worse than when Erol kept her captive.

Zach raised his hand towards the wall and concentrated. It vanished, evaporated, completely dissipated, and beyond was Keira staring blankly. Mia walked slowly and cautiously looking out for anything pale also known as Dark.

Keira wasn't even talking, just walk was difficult, the floor was gooey and the fact that Mia's boots didn't burn to crisps because of the dark eco was also amazing. She almost caught up but Dark made his appearance from out of nowhere.

"S***!" She stumbled back and Dark reared back like a predator about to jump at it's prey. The dark beast grinned, his mouth aligned with the usual sharp dangerous teeth clamped together to form an impenetrable wall of white.

"I'm not done here." He smirked. It wasn't angry, it was actually playful. He rushed forward grabbing Mia around the waist and then stopping abruptly, flinging her into the air. Mia closed her eyes in pain. The tackle had knocked the air out of her. It took a small while to recover and she landed on her feet. She smiled, her dark side now fueling most of her actions. She took the challenge and ran towards Dark. She roundhouse kicked but Dark blocked with one arm. Mia placed a hand on the ground for support and use her other leg to attack.

The attack landed but Dark hardly flinched. His signature psychotic grin accompanied with a low growl was all Mia saw before she was promptly flung onto the ground. Mia gritted her teeth in familiar pain but flung her legs upwards catching Dark's head between her ankles. With a grunt she threw Dark by the head onto the ground but he quickly got up and so did Mia.

Now came the punches. Never managing to land a hit, the brunette's pattern became faster paced and even more random. Dark scoffed then ducked. He proceeded to grab Mia around the waist again. She definantly didn't miss when he grabbed her rear. Gave a little squeeze too.

"You pervert." She smacked his head. Mia kicked him in the stomach and they fell. Dark grabbed her leg.

"Persistent little..."

So the battling game had begun

* * *

After getting Keira and the others onto the Lurker Balloon, Jak, Mia, Daxter, Alex, and Zach returned to the base.

Torn was there looking over the maps marking red x's to signal where metalheads have overtaken. There wasn't that much thanks to Jak and pathetically some Krimson Guards.

"Ok, now I get to ask questions." Mia stopped and turned to Jak and Zach.

"Is this really the time for that?" Torn rasped. "There's an invasion goin' on."

"Oh poo to you!" Mia brushed his statements off. "What happened to you Zach!?" She pointed accusingly.

"Eh... I can't really disclose that kind of information, what I can say is, well, sorry!" He laughed.

Mia put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Hey that's not funny, this is serious! I was actually worried!" Evidently Zach was touched because he was blushing like mad. The only reason Zach was considered an 'A******' was because he had disappeared and left without a trace.

Daxter was cracking up. "Good ol' Mia, you're sucha' worry wart!" Mia in turn crossed her arms and frowned.

Jak was uncomfortable, he had to talk to Keira about what had happened and he hated Zach before, AND Mia was worrying about Zach instead of what would become of him.

"It's a higher power thing babe, if I could tell you I would!" Zack ran a hand through his hair while the other was raised like someone was handing him something.

Jak rolled his eyes when he said 'babe'. Mia uncrossed her arms. "You have a 70% chance of getting your head kicked off, don't 'babe' me!" Jak snickered and Daxter was laughing so hard his gut was going to burst. Torn just shook his head.

"If you are somehow connected to 'higher powers' can you at least answer some things?" Mia sat down as Alexander laid his head on her lap.

"Shoot." Zach leaned against the bunk Mia was sitting on.

Jak laid down on the bunk to the opposite side, staring at the ceiling. Daxter also laid down underneath the bunk Jak was on, the lower bed, putting his hands underneath his head like a makeshift pillow. "This is gonna' be gooood!" Daxter sighed and smiled.

"What really happened to my... father?" Mia looked down sadly at Alexander who looked back at her, sadness in his eyes.

Everyone fell quiet and looked over to the source of the question.

"Hmm, your father... Get ready cause this is long." The blue haired man sighed.

"We don't exactly know if he is dead or alive. He somehow learned how to use light eco to affect time. In other words, time travel." Zach paused but then resumed. "When you were a child he left you with Samos because he saw potential in Jak and Samos was an old friend who luckily mentored him. He needed someone to protect you because he had 'business to attend to' and he said the when the time comes you and Jak would meet again. When he did happen to return, that time he brought you along to live in Haven. Who knows why anyone would want to live in Haven!? Anyway, Then all this occurred."

The entire room was completely silence. Everyone was at a loss for words. What a twist of fate it was.

"Apparently with time travel comes with foreseeing the future. Your father was going to do something extremely dangerous and wanted to ensured your safety. I'm pretty sure Samos knows a thing or two about that too. Your father never died and obviously neither did your mother. When the Baron told your parents where dead it was to debilitate you. Mentally scar you."

Mia chuckled dryly. "But why Samos? Wouldn't I have met Jak without Samos? Not only that but, do you have any idea where my father would be now? What do you mean by 'we'? Is there other people involved!?"

"Easy with the Q's!" Zach joked.

"When you were young you were frail. The light and dark eco flowing through your veins at the time was actually making you sick so Samos was the only person in the time period that was able to maintain your body in homeostasis. Bout' your father, he could be in this time period for all I know, probably watching over you at a distance. I doubt it though, he's probably somewhere in the future or past keeping history in check. Like I said before, can't tell ya' and yes there are 'others'."

"That's... a lot to take in..." Mia sighed. "Thank you Zach." She was satisfied with the answers.

"No probs'." Zach smiled. "Uh I gotta go for now, contact me anytime." He snapped his fingers and teleported.

Mia gently laid a sleeping Alexander on the bed. She frowned about forgetting to ask about how Zach even knew Alex.

Jak got off the bed. "You don't have to." Mia said plainly.

"Don't have to?" Jak questioned.

"Protect me, you have enough to worry about right?" Mia looked at Jak intently. "It's all too much for one person to bear isn't it?" Her eyes shouted sadness and worry.

"It's been tough, and it's going to be like that for the rest of my life." Jak said without regret. He had already accepted that that was how he was going to live till the day he died.

"It shouldn't be that way." Mia felt the anger welling up in the pit of her stomach. "If my father had never found out about time travel... Never found a way to allow other people to time travel, we all could have normal lives, not fighting for it! If I were never involved. The baron wouldn't have hurt you."

"Mia..." Jak whispered. Wow, everyone was having brain farts.

Just as Jak finished there was a loud crash outside. Mia stared towards the underground entrance and then sprinted off randomly. Persuing men in black robes has become a bad habit.

"Mia!" Daxter shouted as he attempted to go after her. So did Jak but Torn stopped both of them.

"Where do you think you two are going, you still have a nest to raid!" Torn lifted the Precursor Stone from the center table and hauled it over to Jak.

Alexander, who was sleeping on the bunk woke up and noticed Mia was missing. He sprinted out the door, barking.

The figure made a sharp turn into an alley and so did the pursuing brunette with dog. An old factory loomed in the distance. That was the current destination apparently.

It was quietly eerie and a foul stench permeated the air. Boy did it stink. Footsteps were clearly heard, but from the direction of many heavy metal boxes. Alex was barking like mad at them so only one way to catch up with the perp. Mia pushed one of the boxes, amazingly making it move. It did take a lot of energy in which she didn't have thanks to a previous fight.

Luckily, it was only one massive box in the way, the rest were placed close together but there was just enough space. The escaping man must have heard the scraping because his steps were heard off, deeper into the factory's dark corridors.

It was the living quarters, the establishment must have been from long ago and had been left to rot by the Baron. The floors creaked under Mia's boots and Alex's claws clicked against the wood. The hall lead to a rather large room. It must have had been a eating area, it was way to big to be a room.

"Why have you followed me?" The voice bellowed. It was loud but unidentifiable.

Mia looked up, slightly turning in hopes of finding the body of the disembodied voice. Her eyes fell upon the center of the room where the man in black stood on a old chandelier. He leaped landing without incident. He brushed himself off.

"S'cuse the dirt. You know, this used to be mine." He pondered a bit. "Oh my, hasn't everyone been lacking introductions."

Mia was taken aback. Why was he so straight forward? But for some unknown reason there was an aura of assurance from this person.

"M-Mia Acheron..." She nearly whispered. The man laughed, very quaintly and proceeded to remove his hood.

"My name is-" The hood went down. "-Veger." He removed the whole robe becoming irritated with it. He looked like a noble which explained his haughty nature. Again he dusted off his clothing.

"I am so sorry about the state of my old abode but I don't think I have even invited you." His face grew from sober to angry. "Be gone wench!"

Wench? Mia wanted to sick Alex on him like there was no tomorrow but it seems like Veger had another plan. He quickly pulled out a small gun that shot out a small tack. It missed, landing right beside Mia. It didn't exactly have to hit. The explosion flung the duo through the wall out into the Haven streets. It was a secluded area so no one was hurt.

But meanwhile...

* * *

Kor was finished and Jak's younger self was returned to the past. It was a long battle. Enduring pain and inflicting. But Kor was easy pickings.

It had been raining the whole time but as the hero stepped outside it seemed to stop and the sun rose in the horizon.

Yeah, everything was perfect, except for a bright red explosion in the distance.

Mia rolled a couple of times like tumble weed. There just wasn't enough energy in her to fight it. She tumbled to a halt facing upwards and sighed. The rain slowed to a stop and the sky was a mixture of dark clouds and orange skies. "He did it." She whispered in a sleepy tone. The ground had never felt so comfortable.

"Mia!?" A familiar ran up to her. "Mia, it's me, Zisa! Are you okay!?"

For once everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Your transport is ready, me lady!" Brutter confirmed over the comm.

"Thank you Captain Brutter." Ashelin responded. She turned to Torn who was sitting on the stairs of the throne room. "Come on! We'll be late for the party at Daxter's new place."

"I've got so much work to do." Torn started. "Besides, it's not my thing..."

Ashelin wasn't going to take that excuse. "TEN HUT!" She shouted and Torn stood up straight as board. "I order the new commander of the Krimson Guard to escort me to an official function. Is that understood?" She said strictly.

"Yes sir- I mean- yes ma'am- I mean." Torn stumbled with his choice of words.

"You can start building the city tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate with friends. Besides tough guy, I'm dying to see you dance." The seductive words just kept coming.

"Not likely." Torn smiled.

* * *

Daxter greeted all the visitors with his usual undying liveliness. Tess ogled over the used-to-be-ottsel's supposed bounties. Jak, Mia, Keira, and Samos lounged around the bar.

Keira was busy talking with her father, still asking questions about the rift and what not. Jak and Mia walked outside to enjoy the fireworks.

"Congrats." Mia gave a heart warming smile. Jak returned the smile.

"Thanks."

The fireworks boomed overhead, bursting into beautiful patterns. "Its... I-It's over, right?" Mia turned to look at Jak. Their gazes met, just as the times before but with an extra... something.

"Yeah."

Unconsciously both Mia and Jak altered to their forms.

"Is this the only way we can show how we really feel?" That must have been the real question. Light Mia held sadness in clear eyes. The dark black eyes staring into the light softened. He laughed.

"Guess so." They eased into a hug. "Our hosts are too damn hard headed."

Light Mia giggled and laid her head against Dark's chest. "Mhm, Mia hasn't been to affectionate lately."

Dark lifted Light Mia's face and kissed her gently and a enormous firework exploded above.

They savored the moment as they soon reverted.

Mia and Jak pulled apart quickly. They both blushed at the recent closeness. Not to mention that when they do change they are still able to see what happens.

Neither showed the small urge to celebrate.

* * *

**Gotcha! Thought this was the last chapter? Think again ~.^!**

**Naw, I still have about 2 or 3 more to go to finish this one. Till then, thank you guys for being patient. I've said I would update faster but I update sooooo sloooow. A couple of times actually, lol. Sorry guys, I try to get them up ASAP.**

**~Edit~ Thank you to anonymous reviewer 'Quick' for pointing out the ottsel problem, Hah I am way too used to Daxter as an ottsel ^.^'  
**


	13. XIII: Recover & Rebuild

**Hmm... SO! I've been thinking about the sequel and if I should even make one. This fic is coming to a close sadly and it had been fun writing it. It's been a challenge but that's what I live for =3**. **So on with the fic...**

** ~Hinasakii~**

**Disclaimer: Since I've haven't included it for some strange reason, I own nothing but my OCs. Everything belongs to their respective owners Naughty Dog.**

* * *

"Everyone here?" Ashelin entered the meeting room and closed the door behind her. She looked around making sure everyone was present. "Good."

"What are we doing here anyway...?" Jak leaned back in his chair, legs on the table.

"The city needs rebuilding and since you all were part of the salvation of Haven, you are the most suitable people to lead the rebuilding committee sections." Ashelin pulled out a list from a cabinet, pre-made, and retrieved a pen. "First up, we need to make facilities and gather skilled medics. The people come first. Mia, Samos, you two are the most skilled in healing, you'll both be the head of medicine."

Mia looked surprised. "It's quite an honor! I-I would be glad to assist."

Samos laughed. "Will do."

"Jak, Sig, you two are the warriors, you will be in charge of constructing and recruiting for this city's military. The new name replacing the Krimson Guard is the Freedom League, sound good?" Both nodded.

"Torn, you are to stay here and watch over the city, you are to report to me should anything seem amiss."

Torn jumped slightly as if he were dozing off, something he usually didn't do. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Keira, you will be in charge of new mech projects. The city needs new vehicles and you're just the person to do it." Ashelin checked off Keira without a second doubt.

"I guess..." Keira said trailing off. She was busy thinking and randomly glancing at Jak. She would occasionally nudge Mia and whisper something to her.

"Tess, you will be designing and making new guns for the military. Good?" Ashelin kept the point of the pen over Tess' name.

"No problem! As long as my Daxxie-kins is working with me!" Tess smiled at Daxter. His ears perked and he grinned back.

Ashelin checked both their names. "Is that everyone?"

"W-Wait!!!" A voiced cried from the other side of the door. It slammed open and in ran Zisa with something held in her hands. "You forgot me and Vin!"

"Vin?" Ashelin questioned. The poor guy had died during the metalhead invasion. A funeral was held and everything.

Zisa huffed. "Yeah, he's smarter than you think! Lookie' here! He put his brain into the eco grid and he became a hypo-medi-construct thingy."

Vin's holographic head appeared from the small machine Zisa was carrying. "It's a long story."

Ashelin wrote their names down. "Alright you two will be in charge of the city's eco grid and power distribution."

"Ok." Zisa still heaved. "Gotta go, bye!" She zoomed out of the room.

"Meeting adjourned." Ashelin concluded and walked out of the room.

The heroes were allowed to relax and lounge around the palace, which is what they did for the majority of the time. The city was boring, everything was broken and destroyed. There was nothing to do.

Mia and Keira relaxed in the waiting room outside the meeting room.

"I hear there is going to be a party to celebrate our victory. I-I was thinking of asking Jak if he could-" Keira fumbled with her fingers.

"..." Mia stayed quiet and laid on the nearby couch, hands on her stomach and legs crossed. What was she to say? 'No you can't'? Her personality wouldn't let her, unless Keira royally pissed her off. She couldn't deny her feelings though.

"Oh, you think he still angry about what happened before? Maybe I should ask him and say 'just as friends'..." Keira said putting her hands on her lap. "Mia!"

Mia snapped out of her daze and snapped upright. "I'm sorry, daydreaming again..."

"Gah, you're just like Jak, always dozing off and not paying attention!" Keira paused for a while. "I wish I could have gone with Erol, he was so charming. When they told me he died, I didn't want to believe them. Am I ever going to find the right person?"

Mia sighed. "I find myself thinking the same question." Silence... "It's a really big shame he did, but there is always other people. For all you know you might find someone at the party."

Keira smiled. "Thank you for the reassurance."

"Mhm." Mia nodded and stood up and walked into the hall. She closed her eyes. "Why do you have to do this to me? Just tell me already."

_**'...'**_

A headache began to pulse through her head. "Over thinking it again." She walked to her own room, courtesy of the new Baroness.

She placed a hand on the window. A light drizzle coated the city.

At the meeting, Keira exchanged glances with him. What a damn conundrum. Her warmth radiated on the window. She was trying to be nice about it. She didn't want to say it. She could have just said it, there was no big deal about it. It made sense didn't it? Jak had a crush on Keira for years, Mia had just appeared into the picture for a couple of months and during her childhood. Even then...

The night lights were actually beautiful now. It was probably the evil allure had been lifted after the Baron's passing. It was relaxing to hear the light rain against the window. Why did everything feel so perfect when they weren't? When emotions were being torn apart?

Mia prepared to go to bed. It was early but she felt so tired. Her eyes were like metal bulkhead doors. Shutting without any intentions of opening for another, say, nine hours?

In her plain t-shirt and small pink boxers she laid on the cool white sheets of the bed inhaling the pure clean scent, eyes closed, and then...Zzz...

____

There she was, standing in the middle a field, back facing him. Hands intertwined, waiting for someone?

Jak began to walk towards her and the walk slowly turned into a small jog. She turned her head, just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. She turned slowly and began to run forward, into the darkness, through the rain.

"Wait!" Jak called out and began to run faster and faster but she would just move faster and faster. He was getting so close though. He reached his hand out, almost touching, practically feeling the soft skin on his finger tips. Her hair bounced against her back, brushing his arm. So close...So close... "Don't go..." Jak whispered.

Jak woke up startled breathing heavily. "Mia..." He sighed. He looked out the window. Ever since that day in the prison. After that, outside the Naughty Ottsel. Ever since...it's been that dream that made his heart pound, something not even a metalhead leader could do. The feeling that she's slipping away. What could he do? Jeopardize their relationship? Not likely. He laid back down and shut his eyes. Sleep... just sleep...

*Knock Knock*

Jak grunted. He opened the door and the light from the hallway seeped in. It was Ashelin.

"Jak I know it's a little late-" A little was an understatement. "-but the council wants to hold a court hearing. They demand that you, Daxter, and Mia attend."

Jak rubbed his face trying to wake up a little. "When?" He mumbled drowsily not really caring. Thank the precursors he was sleepy now.

"In about a week. Listen Jak, should anything happen I'll be there." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Jak nodded.

"Thanks Ashelin..." The redhead turned and Jak closed the door. He slipped back into the bed and into deep thought slowly falling asleep once again.

* * *

There was knocking at the door. "Five more minutes..." Mia mumbled.

"Get up Mia! We have to go to the new hospital, start the checks and what not!" Samos knocked against the door again. "There is a zoomer waiting outside and so will I." His wooden shoes thudded against the carpet in the hall.

The brunette stretched on the bed. She stood up wearily to get out, her bathroom floor was cold against her warm skin. It sent chills up her spine. Gently removing her undergarments and slowly stepping into the shower. The running water was so soothing and best of all it was warm.

Mia leaned against the tiled wall, the water running down her back, hair plastering against her form. Her still head ached if only a little. A certain spot was pulsating in minor pain. She looked up slowly and she gasped. Eyes opening in shock as the hand she used to lean against the wall was being held by a claw fazing through the very wall, purple eco-like substance surrounding it.

She stumbled backwards shaking the hand's firm grip on her wrist. Against the wall opposite from the claw's source, She stood up slowly, firmly against the solid wall behind her. Dark Mia!? The pale skinned female took small steps, thin tail wrapping around her naked body playfully rubbing at her sides. A sinister grin took place of the frown she had and her clawed hands lifted up slowly. The claws positioned over her neck.

Dark Mia began choking Mia not violently but the brunette was struggling to free herself. She blinked hard wishing with all her might. It's just an illusion, just a mirage. She opened her eyes and there was nothing. Placing her own hands on her neck, rubbing the area and breathing heavily. "I-It wasn't real..."

What the hell? What was going on?

"**Let me out..." **The malicious voice echoed in her head. The pulsing pain spread through her entire body.

"Augh!" Mia gasped in pain, inhaling sharply from the burning sensation. "What do **I really want?" **Her body convulsed and eyes locked open. The pale purple tinge started to make it's way covering her body. From the legs all the way up to her face. Horns protruded out of her head. The paleness reached her eyes.

"No...more..."

**"****..."**

It had been so long ago that she had last transformed into her darker ego. The pain was so excruciating it was a wonder how Jak was used to it. Any how it left Mia incapacitated for a bit. She regained her senses and turned off the shower.

The mirror was fogged and she wiped the condensation off. No changes, good. Same brown hair, grey eyes, clear nails. Her hair was a bit wild so she began to fix it. Samos was going to be angry as heck but she didn't mind. He would get over it. She got dressed and headed out to the hospital with Samos.

* * *

**Oh hee hee... You guys are awesome. Except RHP. She's crazy XD, but I am crazy myself so :D blah! TaquitoCagy was awesome enough to make her rendition of Mia (OMG I KNOW RIGHT! Woo!) so how about everyone thank her with some view of her page/fictions? Random-Kitty-Yuffie just hits the details off all the chapters right on the head XD!**


	14. XIV: The Accursed

**Oh my, oh my! Thank you so much once again for everything guys. I have decided to make a sequel but it will be a little while before I release it considering that I am pre-writing it and it is going to be rated 'M'. Ok, now this is the shortest one up till now but I found it to be quite interesting considering it's going to play a massive role in the sequel. Oh! Extra points/cookies/what ever you want(XP) for those of you who see where I derived the idea from. No this does not mean I will make the next fic a cross over unless you guys want me to! **

**Remember, it's all bout' the readers. **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my oc's. You should know that by now :p.**  
**

* * *

The brunette woke up startled. The workload for the previous day had taken its toll and Mia had once again overslept. "OH MY GOODNESS!" She leaped out of the messy bed and swiped the clock off of the nightstand hoping that she was misreading the time because of her morning daze. Upon closer inspection she dreaded the fact that yes, she was indeed late. "Gotta-" She hopped on one foot trying to get her boots on. "-get-" She hastily combed her hair. "-readyyy-yah!!" *THUD*

She got up quickly rubbing her head but she immediately brushed it off and stood up. "Ow Ow...gotta hurry..." She swung the door open and slammed it shut quickly locking the door. "Oh precursors, Samos is going to kill me for being so late!" She sprinted down the hall and then...

*THUD*

Once again.

Sig recoiled only slightly. Mia gritted her teeth. "Need help there cherry?" He offered kindly put brushing off the tiny spot on his stomach that Mia had crashed into.

"Thank you." Mia got up and passed around to the exit. "I owe you one!" She shouted while the large metal doors closed behind her as she exited.

A large crowd had assembled nearby and caught her attention. Everyone looked taken aback by the sight they so happened to be blocking. Mia fought her way through the crowd and glanced at the body laying in a pool of blood. She only saw it momentarily as the people were still crowding around it. The girl had to push and shove as much as she could to reach the center but when she did she gasped.

"Zisa!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She knelt over the body and picked her up. She shook the light-blue haired girl violently but she wasn't waking up. She had to take her chances. She had practiced plenty of times before, now shouldn't be any different. Mia focused her dark/light energy into one hand and slowly began to penetrate the stomach of her dear friend. The hand sunk right through Zisa's body. Just as she reached the injured internal organ a hand grabbed her wrist abruptly. Mia let out a yelp of surprise. To her complete horror the face no longer was that of her friend but the manifested face of her dark side staring and smirking sinisterly.

* * *

"!" Mia jolted upwards. Gasping excessively, she put a hand to her fast beating heart. She had fallen asleep in the hospital break room. The room was pleasantly dark as the light in the hallways were too bright.

"Mia! Where are you!? It's getting way to hectic out here!" Zisa's voice sounded from the hallway, steps approaching closer. The break room door creaked open and the cheery tech girl's eyes peered from the crack. "There you are! You've been sleeping again? Still having nightmares that you can't sleep at home?"

Mia nodded sheepishly. Though she always shared secrets and personal things to Zisa, never has she told her of her nightmares. It was her problem and no other person aside from Jak knew how she felt. Why burden another person when they can do nothing about it?

"You know, I thought that they would have ended after Kor was killed but..." Zisa trailed off as she helped Mia up. Zisa had sworn that all their troubles would be over as soon as the metalhead leader was killed yet here they were. Things were just beginning to get worse.

"So did I..." The brunette agreed and stood up. Zisa, who had sat down next to her, did the same. There was a quick beep.

"Dr. Samos, Room 312." The electronic device summoned the green sage. Both girls looked at each other in confusion. Samos was usually only summoned for serious cases. They both brushed it off short after, however.

"I hope Samos isn't too ticked I dozed off..." Mia crossed her hands behind her back. She began to wonder what the meaning of the warped dreams actually were. Insecurity? Fear? Why was her dark side becoming such an object of anathema when it wasn't of no trouble before?

The duo stopped at a door. The license plate read '312'. "You think Samos is in there?" Zisa bit her lip nervously. Both nodded at each other and opened the door.

Samos was inside looking solemnly at the patient in the bed. He seemed a little...melancholy. He had his head tilted down which scared the hell out of the girls.

"S-Samos?" Mia stuttered. The only reason he would be so upset is if...

"Keira!" Zisa shouted as she looked upon the bed where there laid Keira. "Is she ok!? W-W-What happened?"

Mia looked closer at her incapacitated friend. Her body, it was cover in some sort of mark. It looked like someone had marked her body with black strokes of a paintbrush. Some psychotic ritual looking marks.

"E-Erol...come back, I want to be...again..." The aqua haired elf murmured in her sleep. Mia had to really strain her ears to hear it. Was this really happening!? Better yet, what the heck is happening!?

"Mia...I want you to notify Jak and Daxter about this." Samos said solemnly. Mia complied and silently turned for the door. As soon as she closed the door a certain memory made itself replay in her head.

"_I wish I could have gone with Erol, he was so charming. When they told me he died, I didn't want to believe them. Am I ever going to find the right person?" _

Why that one? So many unanswered questions. Darn it she wanted answers, but now comes the hardest part. Telling Jak and Daxter.

As soon as Mia arrived she went straight to the training field where Jak was. She told him about Keira's current state and left the work to Sig so he could see her. Then at the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter was informed of the bad news. He immediately rushed to the hospital with Tess right behind him.

Back at the hospital everyone was quiet. Mia felt unnaturally depressed. She leaned against the wall with a blank and monotonous stare at Keira's marked face. Keira had always been a source of happiness for her whether it had been gossiping about some random guy being attractive or just something simple like working on a zoomer. Her train of thought was broken by Zisa.

""I-I feel so tired. I think I'm going to sleep..." Zisa rubbed her eyes. She slowly walked out of the room back to the break room.

"So...sleepy." Mia spoke blandly. Her eyes closed ever so gently as she fell asleep.

When she awoke someone screamed and what made Mia's heart fall down to her stomach was that it came from the break room. She ran out the door and into the open room where Tess stood with her hand covering her mouth. Mia grasped the door, feeling like she would fall any second from either pure delirium or mass confusion. Dark Jak stood over Zisa and she was asleep with electronic like marks starting spreading across her body.

"Vin...I know... not...real you...I wanted to see...real you again..." Zisa whispered.

Mia began to hyperventilate from the shock and collapsed. Tess caught her and called for help

* * *

Mia was like a vegetable. When ever someone talked to her, she hardly moved or didn't respond at all.

Jak walked in and sat down on the bed looking at Mia intently. She turned her head slowly to look at him. When she did manage to get Jak into view she only saw Dark Jak smiling like a cold blooded murder smiles at a dying victim.

"J...ak" She practically croaked out the words.

Jak was astonished, it was the first thing she had said since Zisa and Keira had fallen to the strange illness. It was understandable, two of Mia's closest friends have just been in a coma and it wasn't even known why. It was like they had died.

"Mia!" Jak reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but in Mia's eyes it was Dark. When he did she immediately snapped out of her state and started to panic.

"No, stay away!" She flailed to fight off her 'attacker'. Her attempts were extremely frantic but Jak was extremely stalwart. He pinned her arms down with complete ease.

"Mia it's me!" Jak had no choice as the thrashing continued. He pulled her into a tight hug. The illusion that scourged her faded. She began to cry. It had been so long since the last time she did and it had felt damn good. The renegade holding the sobbing girl had no idea what to do but he just did what felt right. He continued to embrace her until she calmed down.

"Jak?" Mia whispered as she clenched her fist against Jak's chest.

"Yeah?" Jak responded and embraced her tighter. There was momentary silence.

"I don't want to see...anymore"

* * *

**;.;**

***DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS CHAPTER AS THE UPCOMING COMMENT HAS SPOILERS*  
**

**It is just as bad as killing them off isn't it? I hope Keira and Zisa fans (Highly doubt there are Zisa fans XD) don't hate me for it plz! Mia doesn't want to see anymore X.X *gouges eyes* WAHH!  
**


	15. XV: Death Sentence

**Wee! People demanded updates, so I did :p. Second to last chapter...**

**Edit: Re-edit complete.  
**

**Disclaimer**:** I own nothing, blah blah, except my oc's, blah blah...**

* * *

"The trail of the three conspirators against Haven's laws will is now in session. The council will begin judgment,." The very dressy man stood down from the podium to assume his chair amongst the others. The other council members talked amongst themselves giving dirty looks occasionally.

"What's up their behind'?" Daxter huffed. No longer being an ottsel, he was in deep trouble. No longer could he depend on Jak. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Boy was he impatient.

Jak, Daxter, and Mia stood in the center together waiting for the deliberation. Ashelin looked on from the nearby stands nervously. She wanted to say something, probably even take out Veger, but she couldn't and it made her mad. They would be exiled for sure. Veger is known for his unnecessarily harsh punishments.

"There are countless charges against them. This includes the injuring of citizens, hit and run, destroying private properties, etc... This list goes on and on!" Veger read and then slammed the paper on the table. "It's a crime for them to even be alive!" He looked at the other members of the council and they shook their heads in agreement.

Mia stood quiet not acknowledging the fact she and Veger had a previous encounter not to long ago. Daxter was on edge, itching to make a witty remark but a look from Jak warned him not to. The council began to chat amongst themselves once again. The room felt heavy with depression and tension.

"Is there anything they would like to say?" A small pudgy man said. He went by the name Ruford. A horrible chunky man he was and by the looks of his apparel he was loaded. His nose was rather fat and under it was a black mustache. He's in a rich class of his own, being one of the wealthiest men in Haven.

"What would they have to say? Nothing?" A tall thin man interrupted. He went by the name Illiem. He was abnormally skinny and the head rest on his chair was too low for his own comfort. He reached a reasonable height stand up, comparable to Sig.

"Will you to puh-lease stop bickering, it's giving me a headache!" The haughty woman fanned herself. She went by the name Rea. She was a beautiful woman but had the personality of a foot. If it weren't for her disgustingly haughty attitude, much more people would like her as a council member.

"Hmm, It seems that Samos hasn't decided to participate. Sad." The youngest one, Ixe said. At a whooping age of thirteen, He is the youngest member. He is incredibly intelligent but really childish.

"Is everything in order?" Veger started to conclude their chat. Veger, the snob of the members that everyone despises.

"Yes, yes. Please continue already, I want to play with my dear kitten." Ixe said snobbishly. He smiled on the peak of giddy laughter imagining playing with his little 'kitty'.

"The 'judgee' can now speak up." Veger sat down and there was silence. "Alright then, straight to the sentence. You three will be dropped into the wasteland." He had said it so nonchalantly and bluntly even some of the council members where startled. Veger remained with a straight face.

"What!?" Jak shouted in anger. "Daxter and Mia had nothing to do with this, why them too?" He was pissed and it was a miracle that he didn't go berserk and kill everyone in sight.

Veger smirked and pointed. "The rat had assisted you many a times and the girl had separate doings of her own. If the other two girls weren't incapacitated they would be joining you!" Veger taunted. More anger rose. He had even thought of throwing Keira and Zisa into the wasteland! They were still asleep though, Mia was still a little shaken but talking to Jak and Daxter had coaxed her out of her near vegetative state.

Jak gritted his teeth while Mia looked down in sadness and closed her eyes.

"It's a little late to feel remorse for your actions girl!" Rea spoke condescendingly. She laughed an annoyingly haughty laugh. "Hopefully it'll teach you to not fight the law! Oh wait, you'll be dead!" She burst out into laughter.

"Oh Oh! You know what we should do Veger! Separate the girl from the others. You don't know how well they work together. Imagine separately! They would just die!" Ruford cackled. Boy, there were getting one hell of a sick kick out of planning their death. The savior have Haven, doomed to death.

Veger chuckled. "Good idea..." He snapped and two guards entered the room.

Two guards walked up to Mia who didn't bother to put up a fight. When they pulled out the handcuffs she willing gave her hands. The cuffs snapped on and she winced from the tightness around her wrists.

"Mia!" Jak moved to attack the guards. Instantly Mia looked up at Jak giving him a worried look. He would not be killed on the spot on her account. They already had enough on their list of violations, they didn't need more. I seemed useless but they probably would have considered execution if Jak were to take out the guards.

"Jak... wait. I-I'll be ok. I promise." She nodded and looked at Jak longingly while the guards took her into custody. Jak felt a little torn. He couldn't do anything about it, Daxter looked on sadly with the same piece of knowledge in mind then they were taken into custody.

* * *

They all arrived at the drop off point where they would be released into the wasteland. Ashelin walked up to them with Pecker accompanying her. "This is an outrage! They have saved the city and now they are sentenced to death?" Pecker waved a wing angrily.

"Veger, how could you do this, they had immunity to-" Ashelin tried to speak but Veger intervened.

"Foolish, Ashelin, that is why you aren't fit to become Baroness. The council can overrule anything set by a Baron/Baroness. Have you gone so quick to forget?" Veger shook his head. "If you wish to see your friends off, you can." He said almost tauntingly.

Ashelin grimaced move towards the open sand where Jak and the others stood. "This is inhumane!" Ashelin growled but Veger ignored her completely.

Mia was to be ridden by buggie from that spot to another as the transporter only could take on one set destination. The buggie revved down to a mere hum. Many things were running through the brunette's mind. She wanted to apologize to both Jak and Daxter, they had done so much for her and in her mind it, that debt was yet to be repaid. 'What about escaping?' Yes without a doubt, as soon as they got to their destination she could try to knock the guard unconscious and steal the buggie's keys. Then she could search for her comrades.

But just as that segment played in her mind, a light flashed and everyone flinched. Three quick 'chings' were heard followed by metal hitting the sand. Jak felt his hands come loose and noticed that his wrists were free of his bonds. The other sounds of metal must have been Mia's and Dax's!

"Damn it! Shoot them! Shoot them!" Veger shouted angrily at the guards. The area was covered in smoke that not even Jak knew where he was going but he ran like hell. A brilliant shine of hair caught Jak's attention which he immediately that it was Daxter's hair. He pulled the former ottsel up by the arm and pulled him along. The duo ran fast out of the cloud of smoke to see a figure running away too, east of the direction they were running.

* * *

Mia looked frantically around but couldn't see anything until she felt her legs give way beneath her and she was suddenly moving quick through the smoke. She was being carried, but by whom? "What is this, the fifth time I save you? Guess that makes me your knight in shining armor." The bright sun blinded Mia for a quick second and as soon as she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of blue hair.

"Zach!? What are you doing!?" Mia struggled to get out of his grip realizing that he was running at an unnatural speed AWAY from the transporter.

"What do you think I'm doing, saving your life!" He chided back.

"We...have to go...back! Jak is still...there!" Mia struggled to say as the wind had picked up some sand.

"Sorry, It's not like I'm under your orders." Zach said as he slowed down to a tent. They had spent quite a bit of time inside. Mia was pacing constantly back and forth till she finally sat on a crate of fruits. She was angry like a bat outta' heck.

"Come on, don't tell me your still mad." Zach tried to sympathize but Mia just sat there with her back turned towards him.

"I'm not going to talk to you till we find Jak." She closed her eyes and turned her face to ignore Zach when he walked in front of her. He smiled when she began to pout.

"What is with you and Jak anyway? You keep demanding for him." The blue haired man crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you've left me for him." He said jokingly but with a bit of a serious tone mixed in.

Mia blushed a deep red. "I'm really just...really... worried about him..." She frowned and turned away once again.

"Harsh." Zach frowned. Mia immediately turned to him and soften her gaze. Zach on the other hand looked away this time.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been causing you a lot of trouble since you rescued me but..." Mia wrapped her arms around herself insecurely. "I hate being away from him. But it's foolish for me to think that way...that he would..."

"I see." Zach sighed he understood the point she was getting across. He walked outside and looked up to the now night sky. "No...hope?"

He sat down. The tent ruffled in the background and the flap opened although Zach didn't seem to notice. He did get a little startled when he felt someone's arms wrap around his upper body. Mia had hugged him from behind and laid her head against his back. "Thank you so much... for caring about me." The brunette whispered as she nuzzled against his warm back. Zach smiled and waited a little longer to make sure that he wouldn't rouse the girl from her sleep when he carried her inside. The desert was freezing at night, there was no way they would sleep outside.

He laid her on a cot inside and sat beside her and gently caressed her cheek. He took in her beauty, not even noticing that he was smiling like fool when he began to reminisce about when they had first really began to become close friends.

"_Hey, give it back! Please??? I'm really hungry. Come on that's the last piece!" Mia pouted when Zach had taken the last ration left. He placed it in his own mouth teasingly._

"_Come an' get it then!" He grinned. Mia laughed then snatched the ration. _

_"Aww you're no fun!" He pounced and began to feverishly tickle her.  
_

"_Hahaha! S-Stop, Z-Zach, hahahah! Agh! My stomach hurts, s-stop!!!" Mia flailed at Zach but he decided to keep going and grinned until Mia had an opportunity to retaliate._

_Then they would both stop, realizing how much they enjoyed each others company. It would always become silent and they would stare into each others eyes. But as soon as Zach would try to kiss her she would avoid it._

He carefully got off of the cot. "Good times." He whispered regaining composure. Why was she so different? He could get any girl he wanted but this one had to be different. He had felt the same way about Keira to, but she was the same way. Keira was also... different.

"Jak..." He shook his head. "...you don't know how lucky you are." With that he laid against the carpet on the floor, making himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep.

* * *

**D'aww, fluff.**


End file.
